


Blyad

by AaNnYyCcHhOoUu



Series: Millagh... Naaah! [2]
Category: Shameless (Podcast), Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Canon Compliant, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, Gallavich Happy Ending, Gallavich Smut, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Power Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Season/Series 10, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaNnYyCcHhOoUu/pseuds/AaNnYyCcHhOoUu
Summary: 6 months after Mickey came straight with what happened in Mexico, life is good for the married couple (Not perfect but good enough 😉). Maybe Ian is ready for more, and maybe Mickey is about to deliver without even knowing it.(Continuation of Babe)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Millagh... Naaah! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783597
Comments: 70
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So thank you so So SO much for reading the first story in this series (Babe) That was my very first story and I am so happy that some of you seem to have liked it! 
> 
> How nerve breaking this all is! how my god! (In the good way but still...)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, it's a little darker as Mickey has to explore his inner anger, buried not so deep down... I think it's important if he wants Ian and himself to be truly happy. Hope you bear with me there.
> 
> This story is 13 chapters long and it is completed. I will be posting twice a week to give me time to read proof every chapter one last time.
> 
> Blyad means Fuck/Damn in Russian according to Google translation. If this is not the case, please accept my apologies and let me know wat the correct word is. Thanks!
> 
> Please read end of chapter note for more explanation.

She turned the knob and sighed loudly when the door opened, obviously not happy that they would keep the front door open in this shitty neighbourhood. She’d been second guessing herself from the moment the idea came to her mind. But what other solution did she have, really?

She made her way through the stairs and just opened the first door she found, not expecting to be lucky on the first trial. So, she was pleasantly surprised when she saw the two men fast asleep in their bed. She looked at them for some time and carefully pulled the sheet covering them off. She wanted to see them in full, in their most vulnerable state. She needed that to comfort herself in her decision.

The two bodies were pale, almost the same colour as the white sheets they were laying on. She noticed a few shivers running through their bodies, most likely brought by the lack of warmth since she’d deprived them of their cover. They were still sound asleep. She took her time to examine the sight in front of her. The brunette was beautiful. He always was when asleep, but when in the arms of the other man he also seemed peaceful somehow. As if feeling his nose buried in the crook of his neck made him forget he was a thug from the southside and always would be. She kept looking and realized how their bodies were absorbed by each other. Every inch of skin that could touch skin was meeting the other body. From head to toe, the two men were one. Their spooning position allowed their right arms to rest together, hand intertwined, each letter of the fuck tattoo separated by the lovers’ fingers. They were holding hands tight, not even their passive asleep state had loosened their grip on each other. She looked down the connected bodies, through stomach touching lower back, dick touching ass, thigh touching thigh, touching so closely a grain of sand wouldn’t fit. Their legs were intertwined as well in a way that every inch down to the toes was joined to the other man.

She understood right there that they belonged to each other. If what she heard about them these last few years was true, no matter what life threw their way. They’d find their way back to each other. This made her feel better about her decision. She had never been sure about her deadbeat of an ex-husband, but she knew carrot boy loved her son, truly. She had witnessed it first-hand.

She could never forget what happened when he lost his shit. She also heard what happened a little over a year ago. But her choices were limited, so she was ready to trust them. She’d have conditions, though. She couldn’t just let her son live here without making sure he was safe and loved.

For the love part, though, she was reassured. If they showed Yevgeny only an infinitesimal amount of the love they had for each other, he’d be loved. Very much.

Mickey felt a presence and his old habit came back in a flash. He awoke, gasping loudly, fists first. A few seconds to adjust his sight, quickly stroking his eyes with his thumb and index, and he looked bemused at Svetlana standing at the foot of his bed.

“The fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Mickey came straight with what happened in Mexico, life is good for the married couple (Not perfect but good enough 😉). Maybe Ian is ready for more, and maybe Mickey is about to deliver without even knowing it.  
> (Continuation of Babe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone🤘 Thanks so much for kudos and comments and all on first chapter! So glad you liked it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this second chapter, we'll no more about Svetlana return...
> 
> Hope you really enjoy this story 'coz I absolutely loved writing it ☺😍

“We need to talk, come with me.”

“The fuck I’ll come with you! What you doin’ here anyways?” Mickey was on the verge of shouting, obviously trying and already failing to keep his calm while he made quick work of dressing up, completely ignoring a loss for words, astonished Ian who had just woken up at the commotion.

“Dobroye Utro!” Ian attempted to intervene and only got the two fuming ex-spouses to look at him with angry dismayed looks. So, he brought the sheets up to cover his naked body and remained uncomfortably still, seated on the bed.

“Who the fuck let you in?” Mickey was standing between the open door and Svetlana, arms crossed, legs parted, waiting for any answer to explode.

“Door was open, not very safe for kids.”

“Open?” Mickey suddenly turned around, not surprised whatsoever to see the rest of the Gallagher clan and Iggy in the corridor, apparently enjoying the show.

The rules were fucking clear, you do not leave the house alone, and you lock the fucking door when you come in. Everyone in the house knew that and had been shouted at by Mickey a few times already when not complying.

After what had happened with Terry about 6 months ago, he had promised Ian he’d keep everyone safe. Which was pretty difficult when no one seemed to give a shit about keeping fucking doors locked. When he told Ian that Terry would have managed to get him if it hadn’t been for Tony, Ian had freaked out real bad. Mickey and Lip hardly managing to stop him when he grabbed the bat off the wall and tried to go tell Terry what was on his mind. You don’t cross Ian Gallagher’s limits too often but when you do, he’s not easily stopped.

Time had passed now; Ian was less murderous, but Mickey knew he had to do something. And something was going to be done soon. Plan thought thoroughly, cogs to be set in motion. Soon.

The brunette was fuming, and screaming, “who the fuck forgot to lock the door last night? You want to make it easier for fuckin’ Terry to fuckin’ kill us in ‘r sleep?!” His tone was so angry it brought shivers down everyone’s spine.

Everyone except the Russian Tornado standing in their bedroom. “We need to speak, now.”

“Shut the fuck up!” He shouted over his shoulder.

“No. I am deported; I need back to Russia. Yevgeny stays here with you.” As usual, she wasn’t the tiny bit impressed by the raging Milkovich. So, he dealt with her and the information she just dropped on him, the only way he knew how.

“No fucking way!” he shouted while smashing his way through the corridor full of siblings toward the kitchen stairs.

Sure as flies were attracted to sugar, the assholes in this house were attracted to gossip. They were down the stairs even before Svetlana stormed in, joining Tami and Lip already there, at the table with coffee and toasts.

“You’re father, you take care of kid, understand?” She was as close to Mickey as his extended arm pocking at her collar bone allowed to.

“First, it ain’t sure I’m the father given you’re a fucking whore!” Mickey had turned around and opened the cupboard to get a mug, apparently intent to have his morning coffee. The dark cream mug with a drawing of a coq on one side was chipped at the top and had grim marks on the inside from the years of use and quick cleaning. The short man didn’t care, too absorbed by his anger and his imperative need of coffee, and nicotine too, he just realized.

“Man, it’s yours, even baby he looked like you!” Svetlana turned to face Iggy and back to Her ex-husband a triumphant smile on her face. Mickey shifted his murderous look to his brother standing by the back door.

“The fuck you even doin’ here?”. “Bro, I…”. “Get the fuck out!”. Iggy didn’t move. Actually no one was moving, hoping the sudden quietness would somehow calm Mickey down. Didn’t work.

“OUT!” He shouted as he threw the empty mug he had in the hand at his brother. The blond ducked to avoid it and the flying object crashed on the door, making Franny cry and scream in fright.

The whole room moved at once, a bare-chested Ian jumped on Mickey to circle his arms around his torso, whispering in his ears, “calm the fuck down Mick, please”. His husband’s voice and warm presence behind him calmed him down a little, but the bitch’s arrogant face teasing him on the other side of the counter, countered the southing effects almost immediately. She wasn’t moving despite Tami telling her to and Lip trying to push her toward the living room less and less gently. She just didn’t move. At least until Debbie whipped her on the back of the head with a shirt she had found on the floor. The cracking sound the shirt made on Lana’s back of the head had everyone still in seconds. Everyone but Debbie, who kept going, implacable. She literally whipped the woman out of the house by the front door, Svetlana shouting Russian words as she tried to protect her face from the relentless hitting. No one was speaking Russian, but everyone knew whatever escaped her mouth wasn’t praise.

The trespasser out, Debbie ran back to the kitchen. Tami and Lip had left and had taken a somewhat disturbed Liam with. Iggy was seated on the stairs quite obviously doing his best to embed himself in the wall.

Ian was still holding Mickey from behind, the shorter man, eyes closed and head resting on his husband shoulders was trying to calm his breathing down.

Debbie dropped her fabric weapon on the floor and grabbed her distraught daughter, still sobbing. She turned to the couple hugging in the kitchen and moved intently toward them. Mickey opened his eyes as he felt her presence in his comfort zone. Blue gaze met the kid’s watery eyes, and he melted away. “I’m sorry, Franny!” The voice was soft, reminding all of them that Mickey could actually be amazing with kids. But that was far from enough for Debbie.

She caught his look and spoke quietly. “I don’t give a shit that you’re sorry. You get violent one more time with my kid around, and I’ll make sure you’re sorry. I’m a welder, I have many tools that can hurt bad, and I have no fucking qualms using them on you if you scare Franny again.” She left the room as quiet as she was when she threatened to torture her brother in law.

“Come on Franny, mommy’s late for work now,” her cute Debbie Gallagher’s voice back.

“She’s fucking scary!” Iggy said, huge smile on his face as he followed her back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Friday ;-)
> 
> Wondering what's going on with Debbie and Iggy? Me too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Mickey came straight with what happened in Mexico, life is good for the married couple (Not perfect but good enough 😉). Maybe Ian is ready for more, and maybe Mickey is about to deliver without even knowing it.  
> (Continuation of Babe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments and the kudos and everything! I am so happy that 1/ you are reading it and 2/ you like it!
> 
> I hope you like where this story is going, there are a few surprises ahead...
> 
> !!!ATTENTION!!!  
> There is description of very graphic sex in this chapter and talk (only) about some painfull sex. 
> 
> Please, read end of chapter notes!!!

Svetlana was raging. She knew the Ukrainian little man-bitch was a pussy and should she have a choice in the matter she wouldn’t consider him at all. But she didn’t have a choice.

Or did she?

Angrily smoking a cigarette, she looked down the street and saw the solution to her problem. Or at least A solution. Maybe better than crazy carrot boy and pussy fag dick.

She reached the front door and rang the bell before throwing the butt of her smoke in the potted plant behind her.

“What!?” Kevin wasn’t happy to be woken up at dawn. Also, he wasn’t happy his twins got woken up at dawn. Well not dawn per say. But his notion of dawn.

“Lana? What the… come in! Ve! Guess who’s here! Guess who woke us up!” He said, chuckling at his wife’s reaction going from ‘murderous woken up Veronica’ to ‘what the fuck is happening Veronica’ in a matter of seconds.

“What you doin’ here?” Veronica sat at the kitchen table forgetting her hungry daughters asking for breakfast. Lana sat down at the table, not waiting the offer to do so, she felt her habits coming back fast in this house.

“I need you to take Yev when I go back to Russia because his pussy father refuse. Ok?” She actually formulated a question, she was asking. How desperate was she?

“What?!” Only Veronica had spoken but both her and Kevin had stopped breathing as she made her request known.

“But what happened with the old rich dude?” Kevin had finally found his voice back, brought two bowls of cereal to his daughters and sat down with the two women. Veronica asked the girls to go and eat their cereals in the living room.

“Ok, come on, explain what’s happening here,” Ve had grabbed Svetlana hand, old habits again. But the gesture triggered something in the Russian. Something she didn’t even know she was capable of, letting go.

And hell did she let go! Tears and sobs and snotty nose. She hid her face in her hands, she didn’t want them to see her like that. She didn’t want anyone to see her like that.

She’d never thought she’d become such a pussy, not being able to control herself, being a shitty American pussy. Maybe she won’t do good in Russia after all. And, like that, just at the thought that her, Svetlana Yvgenivna, could let adversity overwhelm her, she got hold of herself.

And because they saw her weak, she decided to tell the Balls everything. Or maybe she should just kill them. No, Yvegeny needed them because his father wouldn’t look after him.

“Old husband died. And because of prenup all his money went to his dick son.” Both Kev and Ve looked sorry. She really didn’t like that, she felt they looked down at her. And her pride kicked in. “I have money, I took it in safe. It’s not a lot but I will be queen in Russia!” back to her usual self, confident, killing machine, supreme bitch. No one put Svetlana Yevgenivna down, not even herself.

“He called the Police on me because I took the money. He says I stole it, but I give service I get paid, no?! I gave wife duty services, so I get paid, fair!” Svetlana employment logic was always source of amused astonishment for the Balls. And once upon a time, source of arousal too. But not anymore, Ve realized.

“I go back to Russia, it’s ok. But child, he can’t. He is American boy now. Russia is too much for him. I tried to give him back to his dad, but he is dick asshole. So now only solution is you. And I think it’s better than Mickey anyway!”

“But Lana, we can’t just take Yvegeny like that. We just spent a shitload on our wedding, and between the girls and the bar. Plus, Kev has this gym now, I don’t think we have the…” “Ve! Can we talk in the kitchen?” Shit, that was the Kevin ‘I want millions of babies’, tone. Veronica didn’t feel up to have this conversation again. On the other hand, she was sure as hell she didn’t feel like adding to their busy life, so she was ready to fight the sasquatch.

In the kitchen, absolutely not out of ear reach from Lana, she whisper-shouted as soon as her husband joined her. She wanted the upper hand.

“We can’t Kev, so forget it ok! We barely have time as it is and now, we got to raise another kid!?”

“Calm down, Ve! I agree with you”

“Wait, what?”

“Things are actually looking good for us now, we’re making some money, the girls are going to that fancy school and we got married.” He took her in his arms and squeezed as hard as possible without chocking her.

“It doesn’t mean I won’t want to adopt a shitload of kids later. You know, when the **Kevin Ball’s keg zone** studios are all over the country, and we’re crazy rich!” They stayed silent for a second.

“Also, I couldn’t do that to Ian. You know he’s gonna want to take Yev in. I know Lana said Mickey refused but…”

“Yeah, I know that boy has no will when it comes to Ian, pretty sure he’s already accepted to take the kid in as we speak.”

They joined the Russian back in the dining room. She had had time to revert to her old no bullshit whore self. Veronica sat in front of her.

“We can’t take him, Lana but you know that Ian loves Yev and ultimately Mickey will too and l’m sure he’ll accept to take him in soon”. “Yeah, I know, he is even bigger pussy with orange boy. But what if his boyfriend go all crazy again?”

“Husband.” Svetlana looked at Kevin incredulous. “They married? Oh! Pussy grew balls, finally!” She smiled. “And they have love between them, it’s good for kids when parents have love.”

Silence. She was thinking. The Balls knew better than to interrupt her train of thoughts.

“Yeah it’s better that way. I need not to wait too long, I need to go back to home country before ICE send me back.”

*

The two men were on their bed, door bolted shut. They didn’t want to be disturbed. Ian was seated against the wall, Mickey laying between his legs, head rested on his stomach, eyes closed. His lover’s hands massaging his skull through his thick black hair. Mickey would kill anyone that’d see him like this. Anyone that’d see him that vulnerable. Although he couldn’t deny feeling Ian all around him was soothing.

There was one thing Mickey was denying right now, and it was that Ian would most likely ask him to reconsider his decision regarding Yevgeny. He promised himself he’d stand for it, put his fucking foot down! He needed to, anyways, as he couldn’t let go. He couldn’t let go of what happened that day, this kid, no matter how sweet, was a constant reminder of what he went through, what they both went through, that day. The rage he felt just thinking about it was consuming him. Looking after that kid in these conditions could not be good. He had been forced to help with the baby, mainly because he had been too weak to say anything. He wasn’t a pussy anymore.

He was still a softy, though. He knew he fucking was. Well, only for Ian, but still, he wondered how long he would last before he’d reconsider putting his foot down.

“So, you know we gonna have to talk about it at one point.” Ian had dropped his hands on his husband’s chest, stroking gentle circles over the tattoo of his name.

Shit. He wouldn’t last long. How did that fucking happen that this asshole just got everything he wanted out of him? He tried to deflect. Pitiful attempt. Mickey bit himself up on the inside for how bad his diversion was.

“What? Iggy and Debbie? Yeah, we don’t need to talk about it, we just need to find a way to break’em up.” Ian huffed loudly. So, yeah, the diversion wasn’t working. Mickey kept going, he had nothing to lose, right?

“I’m serious, man, they’re both on probation, both nutcases, I give them days before they do some shit that lend’ em back in the joint. And then we’ll end up looking after Franny on top of Yev!”

What? Time stopped, the two men laying still not even air dared escaping their petrified bodies.

What? Did he just… What?

Ian Suddenly took a deep breath, the sound of it in the heavily silent room startled his still speechless husband. He brought his hands back up to cup Mick’s cheek and neck and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was soft and wet but chaste; he didn’t try to gain entrance, just kept lips on lips, before kissing him again at a slightly different angle. When he felt his lover breathing again. He raised his head, green eyes melting into blue marbles.

“C’mon, it’s ok, you know you just avoided an argument I’d have won anyhow.” Their eyes kept locked, unable to tear off of each other. Mickey was finally able to move again.

“Fucking asshole.” The tone wasn’t even upset, what the point. Ian was his weakness, so much so the dickhead didn’t even have to say a word anymore to get everything he wanted from him. Weak. Pathetic. Irritating even. But right now, who cared? The genuinely happy smile on Ian’s face was worth everything. Breath-taking. Arousing too.

Mickey turned around and put his hands on the wall to gain some leverage. He swiftly moved each of his legs to get into a riding position on his husband’s lap. Ian delicately put his hands on his hips; he didn’t want to add too much pressure as he wanted to let Mickey control this fuck. Mickey needed it. As for him, well… he’d just as well enjoy it very much.

A knock on the door. “Fuck off!” Mickey’s voice had regained full Milkovich rage and temper. And back to Ian, all mellow again. “I fuckin’ need you to pound me hard, babe.” He entered his husband’s mouth and let his tongue forcefully search the other one and play with it. As soft moans started to surge, he reached between them and grabbed the two already hard dicks with both hands and started stroking them fast. Too fast, it was painful without any lubricant. Mickey pulled himself out of his lover’s mouth and spit on the two throbbing dicks in his hands, using his thumbs to spread the spit along the shafts. And spit again, and one more time after that. Ian was panting, moaning every time he saw the foamy liquid dropping from the brunette’s filthy mouth to their dicks.

He wanted to participate to the fucking exciting and filthy action taking place. Although he still wanted to make sure Mickey was in full control of everything, the master of their fuck right now, the master of him. That thought alone made him moan loud. Too loud. He felt heat on his cheeks as they turned red. He enjoyed the whole thing so very much and needed to share his bliss with his husband. He pressed his forehead against Mickey’s, looked him in the eyes for a second before dropping his gaze to the beautiful mess the love of his life was making of them down below.

“I’m yours Mick, I’m fucking yours! Whatever you want!”

“Look at me,” Ian was mesmerized by their red swollen members dancing between expert hands.

“Look at me, babe!” The magic word. Back to the exhilarating reality of their two bodies sweating and shaking just under the ministration of Mickey fucking Milkovich.

“I want you to fuck me dry.” Mick said it quietly, certain of what he wanted. Ian wasn’t, he didn’t want to hurt him, or himself for that matter. “Mick, It’s gon…”. “I thought you said you were mine!?” “I am, fuck, I am, so much!” Ian had difficulties concentrating. “You’re my bitch and I want my bitch to fuck me hard and dirty.” Ian was concentrating on his breathing. “Say it!” Mickey’s right hand flew to Ian’s neck, and pushed down his Adam apple hard enough to make him gasp. That was so fucking hot Ian felt he would lose it right here and then. Answering Mickey might help get away from the beautifully dangerous edge. “I’m your fucking horny bitch and if you want me to take you hard and dirty, I’ll do it until you beg me to spare you.” His voice was rough, and his breathing was only panting now. By the way, talking back was a bad idea, he felt his release coming closer and closer and he had no way to stop it anymore. Mickey’s hand, moved to the nape of his neck and brought their faces close together, forefront and noses touching, his other hand now only working on Ian’s profusely leaking shaft. He moved forward a little more and spoke into his mouth. “You want me to beg, babe, I’ll beg for you. I’ll fucking beg until you take me so hard, I can only scream. You want to make me fucking scream? Please make me scream, babe… please!”

That was it, Ian cum spurted hot and fast. It was long, so long, it felt like his orgasm never stopped, white ribbons on Mickey’s hand and his stomach.

“Shit Gallagher, you came on a handy j like a fucking virgin geek!” Ian felt some hint of shame in the middle of his blissful cool down. This was a fucking amazing orgasm, the best one he had on a hand job. The only sound that came out from deep down his throat was a whispered “Sorry.” Mickey chuckled.

“Well, I guess no fuck for me then. You’ll still have to take care of me though.” That said he lied down, straightened his legs before circling them around Ian’s waist and pulling him,

“Come on, little bitch, you’ve got work to do. You’ve got to clean me,” showing his belly covered in sticky sperm. “And then you have to clean me there too,” showing his hard, leaking dick.

Ian gracefully scooted over to hover above his husband and pecked him on the lips before kissing him down the neck and licking gently, revelling in the excruciating slow pace he set in motion. Delighted to hear Mickey falling apart slowly under him.

“Come on asshole, you come like a teenager and after you take your fucking time!?” Mickey needed release and Ian was happy to give it to him. He moved down to the pulsating length and swallowed it in one go, aiming straight for the back of his throat. Mickey’s groanings encouraged him. He could feel his man losing it, how funny was it that after making jokes about him coming fast, the fucker wouldn’t last much longer after all. As a smile formed on his lips, his head bobbed up and down at a faster pace, until he felt hot spurs shouting in his mouth and down his throat. He used his hand and mouth to accompany his lover through his orgasm, smiling at each fail to contain a moan. As Mickey slowly came down from his ecstasy, Ian propped up on his elbows and spit his mouth full of cum on the other’s stomach where his own sperm was drying slowly.

“That’s fuckin’ nasty, man!” Mickey’s eyes were showing so much lust, Ian thought for a second, that they could go for a second round straight away. But he’d be lying if he said he’d get it back up without at least a break or even a nap. Medication would do that to you. Even when young and healthy.

Also, their talk wasn’t finished. Well, it hardly even started! So, Ian decided to finish what his husband had demanded and then move to the most pressing matter of how they would raise their kid together. Just the thought of it made his heartbeat even faster than it already was. This wasn’t going to be an easy talk and Ian wondered if he should also speak about the obvious elephant in the room. They had filthy dirty sex before, but never did Mickey asked for a painful treatment. Ian wasn’t ok with that, and he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly triggered that behaviour.

He hovered above the pool of mixed cum on the belly below him and concentrated on it only as he started lapping conscientiously. “Fuck!” Mickey had raised his head to watch the beautifully disgusting show the ginger was giving him. Mouth full of both their spunk, Ian moved back up and crashed his lips on Mickey’s, granted access before he’d even try. Their tongues melding around the white slimy liquid until every last drop of it was swallowed.

“Dude, you’re a fucking filthy bitch,” although the comment was intended to be a reproach, the content smile crossing Mickey’s face greatly diminished its impact. Ian chuckled, pecked him on the lips and sat back against the wall.

“So, d’you know how to reach Svetlana?”

“No need, she’ll be back soon, I guess.” Mickey lit a smoke. He fucking caved in even before they started discussing it. Pussy! He sighed to repress a chuckle. This asshole ginger was the end of him. As if he hadn’t known that for years already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I hope you enjoyed! Next instalment on Tuesday 6 😋
> 
> I would like to clarify 2 points:
> 
> 1/ This demand for pain coming during sex will reoccur in other chapters as I am exploring certain aspects of Mickey's rage and how he would try to manage it... 
> 
> I feel I have to say here that it all ends well! I'm a sucker for Gallavich happily ever after. But, well, happy gets happier when you have to fight for it, right!?
> 
> 2/ I really like Sandy's character and hope we get to discover her more in season 11. However I really didn't buy her relationship with Debbie. And that's mainly coming from the fact that I really don't like Gay Debbie. Personal opinion here obviously, but this whole story line feels very fake for me and as if the production needed another gay character because Cameron was leaving the show. And I'm not buying it for a sec... I think Sandy deserves better (I am developing her character in a next story). I also think Debbie deserves better than last minute put together storyline.
> 
> But again, that is only my personal opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Mickey came straight with what happened in Mexico, life is good for the married couple (Not perfect but good enough 😉). Maybe Ian is ready for more, and maybe Mickey is about to deliver without even knowing it.  
> (Continuation of Babe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thanks for holding on! I had fun writing this chapter... I hope you have fun reading it!
> 
> There's less angst in this chapter and no smut (😯), but there's the beginning of what could be a great friendship... maybe?
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

The two lovers had fallen asleep. Their sex session and, above all, their conversation afterward had worn them off. But they had reached an agreement and were ready for what was coming.

Mickey hardly heard the faint knock on the door.

“What?”

“It’s Lip, Svetlana is downstairs. We’re trying to make her leave. Don’t come out right now ok!”

“No, it’s ok, I ‘m coming down,” Mick opened the door fully dressed and tried to exit the room quietly. His shoulder met Lip’s hands as the older brother was trying to keep him in.

“It’s alright Mick, we got this ok!”

“Calm your tit’s asshole, I need to speak to her,” he shoved his brother in law away and headed down the stairs at once.

Lip quickly looked inside the room, hoping to find an awake and covered Ian. He was awake. Lip would have preferred he had more than a thin sheet hardly covering him from the waist down. But really, it was better than nothing at all, which it probably was not so long ago.

“Hey!”

“Hey!”

“So, I guess Fred’s gonna have another cousin soon, huh.” Lip tried to deliver the comment with a light-humorous tone.

“Yep.”

“You’re sure you’re both up to it?”

Ian moved to the side to let his brother sit on the bed. He was happy Lip started the conversation as he needed to talk. It had been a long time since they had sat together and talked, both entangled in their own lives. Ian took a joint and a lighter in the drawer of his bedside table. His eyes caught the black plastic frame on the top of the furniture and his heart fluttered for a second.

“Yes. Mickey is a fucking mother hen.” They both laughed. “He just has to let go of his shitty resentment for Svet and he’ll be a great father.” Ian seemed sure; Lip felt heart broken. Because he wasn’t sure at all that Mickey could one day be a father for that boy.

Ian must have noticed his wondering but somehow decided to shift conversation. The next topic still involved Mick and himself though. And the older brother was only surprised it took so long.

“So, what’s the deal with you and Mickey? You’re like best friends now?”

Lip chuckled. He wasn’t friend with Mickey Milkovich, pretty sure he would never be friend with Mickey Milkovich. But he couldn’t deny the asshole was family now. And he had proved it a few times already, even if it took time for them to realize.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“Didn’t ask.”

“Liam heard you when you had a fight a few months back. Something about Mickey actually having his shit together in Mexico and abandoning everything for you.” Ian looked at his brother and didn’t try to hide his wet eyes as he passed the joint along.

“Until that day, I knew you loved each other, and somehow, I had convinced myself that you were just attracted to danger or dirty assholes, you know. And that he was bringing you down. You know ‘coz he’s fucking Mickey Milkovich!” he took a deep breath and only noticed then that Ian had his eyes on him, waiting for him to continue, a blank expression on his face.

*

Mickey found Svetlana waiting for him on the couch in the living room, along with the full litter of Gallaghers, Fred included. The rug rat could hardly crawl and was already fucking eavesdropping.

“Come on, kitchen.” Mickey nodded his head forward without looking at the Russian. He helped himself to a coffee and lifted the pot as an enquiry whether she wanted a coffee too. She nodded, he brought her a full mug and sat down. Didn’t offer sugar or creamer, not that he remembered how she took her coffee, he just didn’t care. They kept silent for a while, he lit a smoke and had a few sips of coffee while she looked at him, playing with the handle of her mug, cigarette smoking away in the corner of her mouth.

Before he could gather his courage to speak, she started.

“It’s good you finally accepted father duties. I have to go soon to Russia; I will bring Yevgeny tomorrow to meet you.” Fuck, she didn’t even question for on second if he had caved in. Did everyone know how much of a pussy he was with his husband?

“But I have conditions. First I want…”.

“Calm the fuck down with your fucking conditions. The way I see it, we do you a favor, so here’s how it’s gonna be. We’ll find a place with two bedrooms; in the meantime, the shithead will stay in our room. We’ll stay around here ‘coz Ian needs to stay close to his family.” He took a long drag at his cigarette, eyes fixed on her through the heavy smoke escaping his mouth.

“He’s not going to one of those fancy youpie school you must have gotten him used to. We’re not fucking youpies! Alright?” He stopped, waiting for any reaction, she was staring at him, with the same deadly expression she always had. He took that as an invitation to keep going.

“We both have good jobs now, so he’ll always have food and clothes, but that doesn’t mean you’re not gonna help us to pay for all that shit. OK?” he smashed his cigarette in the already full ashtray on the table and looked at her with his usual defiant Milkovich look.

Svetlana dropped her cigarette butt in the same ashtray and dipped her hand in her bag to extract twenty thousand dollars in bills of twenties and fifties. She slammed the bundles of notes on the table and pushed them toward her ex-husband. He grabbed one of them and ruffled the notes between his thumb and his index.

“Ok.” He had nothing more to add but knew she did.

“There is one more thing.” She breathed loudly and looked at him straight in the eyes. “Will orange boy go crazy again?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. But we have it under control. He’s taking his meds.” Mickey kept silent for a moment, looking away from the woman because he didn’t want to read what her eyes were surely saying.

“He’s going to a shrink once a month now that he has insurance. And we talked about making the appointments once a week when Yev is coming over. He actually proposed that so he can keep his med balance in check.” They both remained silent for a while. Lana obviously taking the new information into account.

Mickey decided to end this part of the conversation here as there was no ground for negotiation, and she most likely knew it, or at least, she would now.

“Anyways. We’re married. He’s my husband.” She didn’t seem surprised. “You want me, you got him too. It’s both of us, or none of us.” His tone was final. But once again the Russian was not impressed.

“We were married too. How do I know marriage with Donnie Bonaducci is not shitty marriage like us?” She looked at him defiant, hoping just a little no one had told him their marriage was a scam.

“’Coz I love him, and he loves me, that’s how you fucking know!” He was starting to lose his cool, lighting another smoke and quickly pulling on it to calm his nerves. The woman in front of him sighed loudly after a moment of silence. She was resigned.

“Ok, I bring Yev tomorrow morning and I come back day after tomorrow to pick him up. Bonding time, father-son”

“Tomorr. Wait nothing is ready yet and…”

Mickey was cut in yet another rant by the kitchen door opening abruptly. Sandy hovered the room with a somewhat worried glance. Before she could speak, she realized who was seated at the table.

“What that bitch doing here?”

*

Lip looked at Ian, ready to tell him about the conversation he had with mickey a few months ago. And quite frankly a little annoyed his husband had not done it before, although painfully aware Milkoviches are usually shying away from open heart conversations. So, he spilled the bean, Ian would have nagged at either him or Mickey at one point anyways.

_*** 6 months earlier ***_

_Mickey was clearing the tiny space between the living room cupboard and the dining room. It seemed to have been used as an office a long, long time ago and was now mainly used as a dump full of garbage of all sort. Mickey had decided it would be his office. He didn’t bother to ask anyone as he figured that 1. It was his house too now and 2. Milkoviches don’t ask for shit, they take it._

_Lip observed the brunette discarding the Gallaghers abandoned belongings in bin bags. Although his first instinct was to claim ownership of the place and all the crap inside, he remembered too well why he was there in that instant._

_“What you doin’?”_

_“This my new office.” Mickey stated as he winced at what seemed to be a very crispy old underwear. He took a wooden stick which might have been the narrow end of a snooker stick once and caught the nasty piece of clothing with it to throw both in the garbage bag._

_“Ok.” Lip lit a smoke._

_“That’s all you gotta say, Philip?” The tone was matter-of-factly but the use of his full name told him better than to say anything about this appropriation of space. And space no one used anyways._

_“We’re not really friends you and I right?” he was careful of his tone; he didn’t want to scare the thug away or piss him off for that matter._

_“No shit!” Mickey chuckled. “What you gettin’ at?” He stopped moving around and looked at Lip expectantly. What nasty fucking shit will he send his way this time?_

_“I guess we’re family now that you and Ian got hitched.” The older Gallagher brother dropped his head, concentrating on his cigarette._

_“ **Ian** ’s my family,” Mickey spit, emphasis on his husband’s name, eliciting a shrug from Lip. Mickey considered the other man for a second and was surprised that he couldn’t feel any animosity._

_“Well, we’re Ian’s family... so… yeah, that makes us family!” He was careful with his tone but still wanted to make his point. And he made it, or at least as much as he could with the thug._

_“Whatever. D’you want anything else? Kinda busy sortin’ this shit here!” he didn’t shout or try to hit him, so Lip took it for a victory._

_“I’m gonna sign the paperwork for your company. Liam wants to do it but I thin…”_

_“Wait, wait, hold on! It’s between Liam and me and… Fuck!” The man lit a cigarette for the sole purpose of avoiding jumping at the throat of the asshole in front of him. Pulling fast and fearfully on it to extract huge amounts of smokes out of his nose. He was slightly shaking his head with a knowing smile. The whole attitude sent some shivers down Lip’s spine. He crushed his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table and prepared himself to fight should his next sentence have no effect._

_“No, I meant I want to do it ‘coz I think it’ll be easier to file the paperwork with an owner over 18.” Silence. Lip had no way to know what Mickey was thinking as the Milkovich was sporting his no expression face. And right there he wondered how the hell they ended up there, with Mickey Milkovich setting up office in their (well his too) living room. His mind started wandering to Mandy and to how fucked up everything was back then. Lip realized right there and then that he would most likely never love Tami the way he loved Mandy. And yet he was happy with that ‘coz things with Tami were actually simpler, and that was good for him and his recovery, plus Fred, of course Fred would win over all of them, over everyone. He internally laughed at the fact that he thought life was simpler with Tami… he fucking knew how to choose them, did he?_

_He heard Mickey clear his throat as he prepared to speak, and it pulled him out of his thought. If Lip wanted to say all he had to say he had to speak now._

_“But, I mean, if you prefer Liam, I understand, I guess. And as I said he’s quite happy to do it.” He lit another cigarette. “I can still help for paperwork and shit if you want.” He let the info sink in Mickey’s head expecting just about any reaction except the one his brother in law had._

_“Why?” The tone was nothing but wondering. No anger. Nothing but a genuine question. It startled Lip a little._

_“’Coz you’re family.”_

_The sarcastic chuckle that came from Mickey filled the room; he apparently hadn’t made his point yet._

_“Yeah, right so yesterday we’re not even friends and today we’re suddenly fuckin’ family?” Mickey was smiling, apparently amused with the whole situation. It got Lip to simultaneously relax and get annoyed._

_“Yesterday, Liam hadn’t told me about what happened in Mexico.” He decided to be straight forward knowing perfectly that Mick could just go ballistic. Although all things considered, beating around the bushes would have the same effect but on the longer run._

_He was NOT expecting that the brunette man would plop down on the floor and hold his head in his hands. Lip froze. What should he do? “Get the fuck out” Mickey growled. Yeah, that’s exactly what he should do. He moved fast, but right at the back door; he changed his mind. He somehow had to convince him that yes, he was family and that for the Gallaghers, family meant something. If it meant supporting the emotionally impaired man through his break down, so be it._

_Lip grabbed a pack of beer in the fridge and went to sit down next to Mick who had lit another cigarette. The man looked at him with raised eyebrow and a surprised look but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t expecting him to say anything, hell he didn’t want him to say much if he had to be honest, so he thought he could speak, explain why he sort of changed his behavior toward him, and truth be told, his mind about him. At least a little._

_“Look… I knew you too loved each other, right? But, I mean, you’re a Milkovich so... I guess I kinda automatically assumed you’d be bad influence on Ian. You proved me right a few times,” he sighed and looked at the shaken man next to him before fixing his glaze on the back of the couch. “But you proved me wrong more times than that. It just never stuck in my brain; I kept this idea that a Milkovich is bad news.”_

_Mickey was looking away, playing with the stay-tab of the nearly empty beer can._

_“When Liam told me about Mexico, it finally clicked. Everything that happened… Or at least that I know about, it just leads to the conclusion that you’d do anything for him. And a Gallagher would do anything for family. So, you know, in my book, that’s what makes you family.”_

_The two men remained silent, Lip lighting another cigarette and Mickey opening another can. And startling even himself, Mickey started speaking._

_“I didn’t even take a second to think.” Lip looked at him surprised but Mickey ignored it. He needed someone to know and it couldn’t be Ian. Why the fuck should it be Lip, he had no clue, but it looked like it was how it would be as he couldn’t stop the valves from spilling._

_“You know, when I heard Ian was going to prison, it took a second to make my mind. And I never looked back, never regretted. No matter what your asshole of a brother threw my way after that.” The chuckle escaping his throat was sad. Lip had another realization there. When Milkoviches love, they love unconditionally. Mandy was the same, except her way of showing it was maybe a little more ‘psychopathy’ than her older brother._

_And that’s how Mickey told him everything, even things Lip would have preferred not knowing. He explained how he actually had it good living with Pablo. How easy it was, no drama, they were speaking about the future and shit. He was even starting to put Ian in the past, sometimes not thinking about him for days, opening himself to the possibility of loving someone else. After a short pause, he told Lip that he actually was in love but being Mickey fucking Milkovich, he had a hard time accepting it at the beginning. Then Pablo got him to let go of the past, of everything, and he opened up to what he felt for him. And it surprised him how easy it was._

_Pablo wanted to buy an apartment and Mickey was down for it. With the money he was making with the cartel they could afford it. So, they had started looking for one. He casually explained how they were eating at Pablo’s mother’s every Sunday lunch. They had a normal life. Pablo’s father had refused to meet him because he didn’t approve of his son’s lifestyle. But he hadn’t even tried to kill them. It made Lip laugh that Mickey had said that all surprised, like it wasn’t normal for a father to not try to kill his son. And Mickey laughed with him while opening yet another can._

_“We were buying our fucking veggies at the market man! And I enjoyed every bit of it. Fuck. I could actually picture a future with him. And in an instant, it was all gone. It took me an hour to gather my shit, steal a car and head to the border. I didn’t even say goodbye.” He lit a cigarette, refusing Lip’s offer to share his._

_“I had no fucking idea of what to do. It only came to me when I saw how heavily guarded the border was. I knew I couldn’t weasel through so I thought I could surrender and try to negotiate or some shit.” In the silence that came after, the noise from the street outside became somewhat overwhelming for both of them._

_“Negotiation didn’t go too bad, huh!” Lip tried, glad that Mickey smiled at it._

_“Yeah, and good that I didn’t soften up as much as I thought I did, Red needed me tough in there at the beginning!” He laughed, shaking his head lightly. The other man didn’t laugh, though. It hit him like a punch in the gut, this man had abandoned what might have been a real shot at happiness not even knowing what was waiting for him. He was absolutely sure now that his brother was going to be ok, because no matter what happened the thug seated next to him would stop at nothing to protect him and make him happy._

_“Fuck!”._

_“You stole my line there Philip!” Mickey laughed at his own joke._

_“Is that why you went all groomzilla on us at your wedding?” Lip held his breath not quite sure the two men were on a joke basis yet._

_“Get the fuck out before I knock your teeth out, asshole!” Lip got up and turned around to see Mickey Milkovich looking at him with a genuine smile. Not something he thought he would ever see, though he was glad he did. He was nearly in the kitchen when Mickey spoke again, a much-assured tone, this time._

_“Paperwork on the kitchen counter. Actually, might need your help with it later if you’re up to it.”_

_“Yeah, sure, I’ll come by after dinner.” And with that he left the new family member make his, a part of the Gallagher’s house._

_***_

Lip looked at Ian for a while. His brother could not hold his tears back and was looking at the ashtray he had put between them, suddenly extremely interested in the joint butt thrown in there a moment ago. Lip was glad he had decided to withhold some of what Mick had told him. Ian could be soft, his condition not helping either; to know exactly what his husband left behind would most likely send him spiraling down a rabbit hole.

Also, he knew he had to address an issue that would already not sit very well. But it had to be done. He looked at his brother and only then noticed the tattoo on his chest, he shook his head at how light these two where with marking their bodies for life.

“Ian, I think that Mickey might need a little more than time to get over what happened with Svetlana”. Ian looked at him surprised. The new topic got him out of his spleen in warp time. Mickey needed help.

“You think so?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, I’ll help him, I’ll find a solution!” He was confident, already thinking of the issue and evaluating the possible solutions. That’s when Lip realized the extent of the love his brother had for his husband. Just as Mickey would do anything for him, Ian would do anything for Mickey. Lip felt relieved, but also scared and somewhat jealous, not able to decide what emotion was the main one.

“Oh, and buddy, you and your husband have got to stay away from tattoo parlors, this is becoming absolutely ridiculous!” Lip said pointing at his chest “artwork”. Ian laughed loudly.

“Yeah, I was making a point.”

“That you don’t know how to spell your husband’s name? point made.”

They both laughed for a while until they heard some commotion downstairs. Ian jumped out of bed at once, forgetting he was naked.

“Oh shit!”

“Yeah, dude, good luck with your habit of being naked all the time when you get a kid around. This is the end of the Gallavich sex story!” Lip laughed out loud as he exited the room followed closely by Ian dressed in a t-shirt and boxers.

Down the stairs, Mickey was shouting at Svetlana. The Russian had retreated behind the kitchen table.

Mickey was shouting and Ian had jumped on him to try and calm him down. Meanwhile Lip had joined the rest of the family looking at the show. He leaned toward Debbie and asked what was happening.

“Sandy came to say that Terry was even more homicidal ‘coz he heard his grandson would come and live with Mickey. She said he said he would kill both Ian and Mickey before that happens. Apparently, it’s Lana that told him. She didn’t even look at me, Lip. D’you think I screwed up with her?” Lip looked at his sister, dumbfounded. “You screwed up with Svetlana?!”. “No, Sandy, she just left!” As if it was so obvious, he should have known. Lip didn’t reply and focused his attention back on his brother doing his best to hold a raging Mickey.

“Why the fuck did you tell him? How did you think he would react, huh, stupid bitch!”

“I speak with Terry, he likes Yev. I didn’t know he wants to kill you.” Her tone was strangely not arrogant. She sort of lost her presence somehow.

To everyone’s surprise, Mick suddenly calmed down. He stopped trying to jump over the table and stopped shouting. He straightened himself and softened in the hold of his husband. Ian let go of his arms but stayed close behind in case he decided on going ballistic again.

“You didn’t kn...” Quick irritated puff. “You of all people should know he’s a fucking homophobic prick. You know. You fucking witnessed it first-hand. You fucking helped him.” The tone was sharp but scarily calm. It sent shivers down Ian’s spine.

“I… I am sorry, I will fix problem!” Although she was good at hiding it, Ian could see she was frightened, and this too sent shivers down his spine.

“I… I still come tomorrow, yes?” The Russian asked as she grabbed her purse.

“Yeah you still come tomorrow.” And she left by the back door, not surprisingly choosing the shortest escape route.

Ian turned Mickey around to pull him in a tight embrace. “We’ll sort it out, Mick. We’ll find a solution!” He couldn’t help but think about the conversation he had with Lip just minutes before. He definitely had to help his husband with an issue he didn’t even realize he had not so long ago. How the hell could he be so oblivious?

Mick returned the embrace and pushed his nose in Ian’s neck as far as possible and inhaled deeply. When he was confident his husbands scent calmed him down enough, he pushed away and showed Ian the brightest fake smile he was capable of.

“Yev is coming tomorrow morning and he is staying for the night. We’ll have to go get him a bed, and…”

Before he could finish Ian had grabbed him by the ass cheeks and uncaringly dropped him on the table. As he started kissing him open mouthed on the neck and moved his hands to his hips, Mickey thought they should make it to their room before they went too far to care anymore.

“Come on, babe let’s get upstairs,” He said, offering his neck for more wet kisses. But Ian didn’t kiss him. When Mickey looked at his husband’s bewildered look, he realized he had just called him by his pet name, in front of his all fucking family. He dared throwing an eye over Ian’s shoulder to find the whole family standing there, dancing on their feet, apparently still trying to decide between shying away and laughing hard. As usual, in these situations, Carl saved the moment.

“Dudes, how the hell you gonna manage a kid in a room you spend most of your time naked and fucking?” And everyone laughed, situation defused.

Everyone was laughing, except Mickey whose fake smile started to ache. And Liam, still deeply stressed by something he heard Mickey say earlier on. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew he wouldn’t get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?... 
> 
> Just a few notes on that chapter:  
> \- So yeah, we're speaking about the rape... Because I don't see how Mickey can be a happy, healthy father to Yev… or any other kid without acknowledging it. But it's a long process.  
> \- I think it was about time someone acknowledged the nonchalance these two have with ink ^^
> 
> Next update on Friday


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Mickey came straight with what happened in Mexico, life is good for the married couple (Not perfect but good enough 😉). Maybe Ian is ready for more, and maybe Mickey is about to deliver without even knowing it.  
> (Continuation of Babe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for keeping up with me!
> 
> This chapter is Liam's POV. There are a lot of changes coming up and I guess he needed to think things over.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read the end of chapter notes as I need to get some stuff off my chest for this chapter!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! Thank you!

Liam was laying still in his bed, looking at the glowing stars stuck on the ceiling right above. He had taken them from the trash bag Mickey had thrown them in when they did their room. He was honestly surprised no one had removed them before. But come to think about it, that room had not changed whatsoever until a few months back. And he was glad it did.

Liam was stressed. No upset. Yes, he was upset! He understood, really. Obviously, they couldn’t keep Yev in their room. Of course, they had to find another house. One that would be theirs. But one that wouldn’t be his, and that was what upset him. And because he knew he couldn’t really find anyone to help him with his mindset, he knew he had to find a solution on his own. In this kind of situation, he would normally ask Mickey for advice. For some time now, he had gone to him whenever he needed, for two main reasons really. The first being that Mickey was actually listening to him and whether he was giving advice or telling him to fuck off, he had listened first. His siblings weren’t listening to him, they were involved in their own lives and problems. It wasn’t lack of love he knew it, and should he desperately need help they would be there for him. But at 11 you don’t desperately need help; you just need someone to talk to. And two, he also felt alone sometimes. The age difference with the other Gallaghers meant that now that he was autonomous and could do things on his own, he really was on his own! He felt Mickey understood that somehow. Not that he would always follow Mickey’s advice, mind you, most of them included violence or illegal stuff, or both. But he was happy to be listened to. Plus, sometimes Mickey forgot he was a Milkovich thug and actually gave good advice. This guy was much more intelligent than anyone gave him credit for!

But, as his problem involved Mickey, he couldn’t go to him. So, he enumerated all the information he had had today and created a chart in his head. He was Good at that, seeing the big picture and make plans to achieve his goal. That was his thing, his strength… he would make a career of it one day, he knew it and it comforted him.

Problem

| 

Solution

| 

Action  
  
---|---|---  
  
Yevgeny needs a place to sleep

| 

~~Carl is away at the academy all week, but is back at week ends~~

| 

1/Convince Ian and Mickey to not move  
  
Ian and Mickey cannot keep him in their room forever

| 

~~Debbie could move in with Iggy, or Sandy, or which ever Milkovich she’s going out with this week~~

| 

2/Purchase another bed (a bunk bed maybe?)  
  
Mickey wants to move asap to provide a room for Yevgeny😲😢

| 

**He could share his room with Yevgeny**

| 

(Convince Carl to move out when he finishes the academy so he can take his room)  
  
*

Ok, maybe that’d be the solution, share his room with Yev. They were four years apart, but that was less than the age difference he had with Lip and Ian when he shared their room after all. And he could use the company, even if he didn’t really know Yev. That would only be for a short while anyways.

Decision made; solution found. He got up and opened his laptop. Amazon, bunk bed, same day delivery. He quietly got to the kitchen to collect a measuring tape from the drawer. Frank was passed out on the floor, in one of his usual spots. His wallet was pointing out of his jeans front pocket. The kid took it, force of habit. He took the cash, there wasn’t much, and he stopped in his action, surprised to find a visa card. How the hell did Frank manage to get a card? Joaquim Sanchez. Never mind. Liam ran back to his room. Looked like Joaquim Sanchez was paying for his new bunk bed, and the $50 fee for same day delivery.

Liam laid in his bed; eyes open a little while longer. He had sorted his problem, Ian and Mickey would stay home a while longer. And he managed to get someone he could spend time with, in the process, well at least he hoped so!

So many times, his siblings asked him why he and Mickey got kinda close lately. He didn’t know what to tell them, it sort of just happened. Well, he remembered when he decided he wanted to spend more time with the couple and getting to talk to Mickey had been an obvious outcome, little did he know he’d actually enjoy it. Plus, Mickey’s street Spanish vocabulary was a nice addition to his own knowledge.

So really, he didn’t know what to answer because they weren’t asking the right questions. Thing is, he understood a while back that these two were his ultimate goal personal life wise. Well, so maybe he was a little young to think about that and he wasn’t even sure if he liked girls or boys, although his guts sort of fluttered a little when he was speaking to Meg Marsters today. But no matter who would share his life later, he wanted to have the same love Ian and Mickey had. He was drawn to them, impressed by every little attention they had for each other. He was glad no one noticed how much he was staring at them, learning every stolen gesture, every lingering look, for when he would find someone he could behave the same way with. He tried to be with them as much as possible, fading in the background, studying. He would just avoid witnessing them having sex. He had learned the tell tales by now, just exiting the room when they were heading that way. He had seen that once, that was too much already.

Come to think of it, that one time was definitely the moment he realized how much love was between them and how good it would feel to love someone like that.

The Gallaghers were not the shyest people and at the young age of 11, he couldn’t say how many times he had just walked in on one of his siblings, or Frank, going at it. Let alone having Carl just knowingly going at it in the bed next to his with whatever crazy girl he was infatuated with. Plus, whatever happened when he was a baby and couldn’t remember, he guessed no one cared whether he was there or not. Glad he couldn’t remember, after all he was still a pre-teen easily flustered by all things sex. But let’s be honest, most likely much less than a normal boy in a normal family.

_***a year earlier***_

_Liam couldn’t sleep and decided to go grab a drink from the kitchen. The whole house had been buzzing with the preparation of Ian and Mickey’s wedding, this got him all jittery and sleep had failed to come. He also still didn’t know what gift to get them. Debbie had gotten them a matching set of pajamas and had proposed him to get in on it. But he was hoping to do a little better than that._

_As he exited his bedroom, he could hear some faint noises he had difficulties to place. He evaluated his options for a second and decided to follow the sounds he couldn’t identify. The worst that could happen was that he’d walk in on someone having sex, and really it wouldn’t be the first time, he sighed and shook his head in disapproval._

_As he walked by the lovers’ bedroom, he heard the noises were coming from there. The partition door had been broken for a while, and it was easy to peek a look. So, he did. It took him seconds to realize what he was looking at but somehow couldn’t stop looking. It’s not that he was attracted by the sex part, ‘coz honestly he had witnessed much more acrobatic figures with Lip or Fiona. These two put crazy sex to a higher level no matter what partner they had, and Liam had already learned a lot about sex by walking by their bedrooms at the wrong moment._

_But that wasn’t it there. The two men were seated in the middle of their bed, Mickey on top of Ian, his legs holding tight on Ian’s waist, his back resting against Ian’s semi folded ones. He was tightly holding the bed sheets with one hand and the window frame with the other. Ian was pushing his feet in the bed, the muscles in his thighs strongly flexed to support Mickey pushing on his knees. Ian’s arms were tightly secured around mickey’s waist supporting the tiny circle movements of hips both were involved in. Their bodies embedded in each other; their faces buried in each other’s neck. The boy couldn’t tell for sure, but he had the impression Ian was biting his future husband, right where his neck met his shoulder. It was hard to tell just with the night light pouring from the window._

_He could now identify that the noises were coming from the two men, and that they were sex groans and moans, coming from deep inside of them and muffled by the other’s skin. He was about to move away from the scene when he heard speaking. The smallest conversation, that had the biggest impact on his still forming mind._

_“Ian, I love you.”_

_“I love you more.”_

_He returned to his room, forgetting his first goal of a drink. He didn’t sleep much that night, thinking of what he had just witnessed, not being able to identify the feelings and emotions that where exulting from the couple._

_It took him a little time to understand that was passion and love and a little more time to admit that he wanted that too; when time would come._

_As realization struck, he decided to learn from them as much as he could so that he could get it right from the start with his special someone._

_***_

Liam was thinking fondly of that memory. With time he learned so much observing the two men. He also learned that it was hard work, and everyday commitment. He actually hadn’t known how much Ian and Mick had to work on it. He knew about Mickey’s crazy temper, and Ian crippling undecidfulness. He knew about some of what life had thrown their way and how they overcame it all. But he was fairly sure there was even more that he didn’t know about.

He wondered for a second if he would need to experience that much pain and hurt to be able to experience the love these two had. But as he could feel sleep creeping around, he decided he was too young to bother about that and just chose to believe that he would find someone he would love the way Ian loves Mickey, and he would be loved in return the way Mickey loves Ian. And everything would be easy, and fun, and perfect. And that this someone would be Meg Marsters.

And with this thought invading his mind, Liam fell asleep like a baby angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This chapter took me a while to write as I wondered a lot about Liam witnessing sex. If you look at canon compliance that fits as clearly he's seen or heard stuff his whole life on the show. And I guess 11 is right about the time boys are curious.
> 
> But I really wanted him to witness the amazing and strong feelings that come with sex. Tried to give him a chance to be the only Gallagher to not fuck up his love life because of how he was raised. I really hope I could convey that in that chapter!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks 😉
> 
> Next chapter Tuesday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Mickey came straight with what happened in Mexico, life is good for the married couple (Not perfect but good enough 😉). Maybe Ian is ready for more, and maybe Mickey is about to deliver without even knowing it.  
> (Continuation of Babe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter 6 is up. Thanks for keeping up with me!
> 
> This is a transition chapter really and quite honestly I am not 100% happy with it, but important things are coming up and they had to be introduced right?!
> 
> Most of the siblings are OOC here I think, but I believe, given the situation, it's not too far fetched, I don't know...
> 
> Please let me know what you think 😉

Lip / 2:48 – Family meeting, my house. Don’t tell Mick or Liam.

Ian put his phone back in his pocket and breathed deeply. He turned around to watch Mickey and Liam fight over what peg was going in hole n°7, and Yev laughing hard next to them. The morning had been somewhat hard, all of them feeling the uneasiness of the situation. But Liam saved the day. First by offering to take Yev in his room and then by ordering the most complicated piece of DIY furniture. They had been at it for at least three hours and this looked nothing like a bed yet. The slight irritation when they started building the bed quickly changed into laughter and with this the stressful day somewhat became a fun day. At least for Yev, Liam and maybe Mickey too. And really that’s what mattered!

Ian pushed the phone deep in his pocket as if hiding it would hide the lie he was about to commit. He wasn’t sure what to think about the text, so he decided to not think at all at the moment, just go through what he had to do to be where people wanted him to be.

“It was work, I forgot to leave the key to the drugs cabinet yesterday. I need to bring it back.”

“Ok, don’t be long,” Mickey said while forcing a square piece of wood into what started to resemble a bed frame.

Lying to Mickey was uncomfortably easy. Ian also found easy to not think about it too much while heading to Lip’s house around the corner.

In the still under construction kitchen all the siblings were seated at the table Lip had found by a pillar under the L. Tami had insisted in renovating it and to the surprise of absolutely everyone, herself included, she had actually done a great job of it.

“Hey Ian, want to see how far we are with the beauty parlor?” Ok, so the woman was in one of her good days, it seemed. Ian nodded politely but far from enthusiast. He was happy his brother had found a project for the hurricane that was Tami. He did believe It was a good idea to open a beauty parlor in a part of the garage. The construction work had taken a lot of work and a little more funds than expected, but it actually started to look like a nice place. Lip, following Mickey footstep had decided to surf on the gentrification wave that had flooded the area. Both men had quite similar ideas on the topic, it couldn’t be stopped but damn them if they couldn’t make some dough out of it. And under cover of nice familial businesses, Ian knew they were preparing for some south side thug deal shit. He just didn’t want to know what. And Tami didn’t know at all.

The garage had been split in 2, and the glass store front and door added behind the garage door already had the stickers Liam had created that matched the business cards they had already ordered. Liam and Mickey worked on the opening and the advertisement and Lip (and a lost Tami) let them because they had done very well with Mickey’s security agency. The only oversight maybe, had been that they didn’t personalize the logo of the agency, but Mickey was working on that. And the same mistake had not been made for **Tami’s Hair & Beauty room**, and the pearl gray and baby pink logo that just said ‘Tami’s’ perfectly matched the color of the furniture and walls of the room. Ian thought it was actually quite posh.

There were three hairdresser chairs in front of mirrors and by the back wall three massage chairs coupled with sinks for the shampoos. No one knew how Mickey managed to find the massage chairs for the price they paid, and Tami had learned not to ask questions she didn’t want the answer to, by now.

On the other side of the back wall, another wall had been dressed up to hide products shelves and a small break area, that was the only place of the room that was fully up and running so far, Tami had plugged a coffee machine the second Lip had turned the electricity on. Ian thought for a second at how much they were fitting together. She was a crazy bitch, just like his brother liked them, and he apparently managed to tame her somehow and make her focus.

On the right-hand side of the room was a nail station rented to one of Tami’s friend as Liam had pointed out they should do more than just hair.

Lip, Mickey and Liam had come up with a business plan and youpies prices. They were prepared to have leaflets distributed across town as soon as they had an opening date. The only thing Mickey insisted on was that they had a special price list for Southsider’s. Lip gladly agreed and got Kev and Ve to provide this special list of prices when needed in exchange for some help from Liam for advertisement on their new gym business. The kid was 11 and already had a client database.

Although he didn’t know the details, Ian knew his husband’s security agency was a front and given his implication in Tami’s new business, he was pretty sure the place would be involved in some dodgy side activity too. His brother and husband didn’t know how much they were alike, both intelligent, both under-achievers, both attracted to chaos, both talking big game of how they wanted to make it out of the south side one day and yet inexorably pulled back to the neighbourhood and fiercely protective of their people. Ian wasn’t all that surprised they went from ‘sorta fiend’ to ‘trusty friend’ in no time.

Tami was showing Ian all the equipment with excruciating details and at the nth brush, he just couldn’t take it anymore, how many fucking brushes do you even need for one hairdo!? He politely but firmly cut the one-sided conversation.

“Ok, that all looks very nice Tami.” As he made his way back to the kitchen. She did not even try to mutter her reply. “Of course, that’s my luck, one gay couple in the family and they’re fucking lumberjack!”. He liked her for that, she had no self-filter, said what she wanted when she wanted and couldn’t give a flying fuck what people were thinking. It also reminded him of Mickey somehow.

*

Back in the kitchen, Tami took Fred in her arms and left. She knew she didn’t want to hear more about what was going to be discussed. And next time Lip would complain about the Tamietti family meetings, she’d remind him about the fucking Gallagher meeting where they planned a murder over beers!

Not that she was against that much, she had decided a while back that asshole deserved his spot six feet under. She just would have preferred someone else than the father of her child take care of it.

“How’s it going with Yev?” Lip started,

“So far so good.” Ian tried to appear upbeat but the whole mid-afternoon meeting, no telling Mick or Liam, Tami just leaving, caught him off guard.

And leave it to Debbie to cut corners and go straight to the point.

“Ian, we need to take care of Terry Milkovich. He was dangerous before, but now with Yev, there’s no telling what he will do to get to Mickey.” She took a sip at her beer before continuing her explanation, her brothers very happy to let her do. “I’m scared for Franny, Ian, and Fred and Liam too, and now Yev. We need to sort it out, fast!”

“We need to kill him.” Carl as usual had the ultimate solution. The only one in his playbook it seemed. You would think joining the force would have tamed his psychopathic tendencies. No. Ian brushed off the idea with a loud laugh. Although the happy sound died in his throat when he realized no one else had joined him.

Lip sighed loudly and leaned over the table, looking Ian in the eye. “You know I would consider anything before that, Ian, but the guy is so fucking dangerous, and he seems to get released from prison more often than Frank get fucking drunk! It needs to be more permanent.”

Ian found that he didn’t care much. Mickey had one of his security guard shadowing him wherever he was going, so in his mind whether Terry died or not wasn’t that important. But his siblings feared for their life, plus he guessed Mickey would be less stressed if Terry was out of the picture for good. One thing though popped to his mind.

“Why shouldn’t we tell Mickey?”

“’Coz he’d want to take care of him himself. And the police would come straight for him. So, he needs an airtight alibi, and he needs to know nothing.” Apparently, Lip had already thought of everything.

“Who you gonna get to do it?”

“I’ll do it” Carl had spoken as if this would just add to his street cred and nothing more.

“What the fuck?! No you’re not!” Ian was looking at his siblings baffled and turned his gaze to Lip. “You gonna let him do it?!”

“No, I m not gonna let him do it. But you know the asshole is gonna try anyhow, so I’d rather it’s planed in a way he doesn’t get fucking killed!” Carl was showing a triumphant smile. Lip was right, with or without their consent, the kid would try something.

“And I’m gonna go with him.” Debbie informed matter-of-factly.

“Why?”

“’Coz that’s the kind of things we do together.” Same tone.

Ian had hundreds of questions, and remarks, and threats for his siblings, but none came out. He couldn’t find the strength in him to fight them. If Fi had been here, that had been different for sure. But she wasn’t.

He sat back on his chair and sipped his Mountain Dew, slowly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent planning the first (and last) murder the Gallaghers were ready to commit. As it turned out, they actually had a mind for this kind of things. Not a heart for it though. They all agreed their lack of tendency for cold hearted criminality was due to Fiona’s loving influence. And they were grateful. But this had to be done, as it was a matter of life and death. And better Terry Milkovich than one of them.

Ian slouched on the table and half-heartedly listened to his siblings’ plan (well Lip’s mainly). He would purposefully nod when singled out but found he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care much. He thought that maybe it was because he was overwhelmed by the situation. The one thing he was sure of, though was that he was tired. He took another sip of his drink and got himself back in a conversation he didn’t want to be part of. A conversation that wore him out even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, transition chapter, some sh** is about to come up... brace yourself! 
> 
> (But it all ends well)
> 
> Next update, Friday 😉


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Mickey came straight with what happened in Mexico, life is good for the married couple (Not perfect but good enough 😉). Maybe Ian is ready for more, and maybe Mickey is about to deliver without even knowing it.  
> (Continuation of Babe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... well... sorry pretty much angst and sadness in this chapter and the next one. But hey, it gets better, promise! 
> 
> WARNING: There is some sort of violent sex initiated but it doesn't go far. It's pretty much killed in the egg but it's still there, be aware ;-) 
> 
> Please read end of chapter notes!

Ian had come up with the best excuse he could find to go back home. He wanted to be with Mickey, he wanted to get to know Yev again, he wanted to sleep. He let his family deal with the situation, only promising to not say anything to his husband and make sure they would both be at home on Friday night (As Lip pointed out, they both needed an alibi).

It was already dark outside, and it occurred to him that he would probably have to come up with an excuse for coming home late.

The house was quiet, and Ian welcomed the change of pace. Yev and Liam were watching TV downstairs, no sign of Mick. Ian sat with them.

“Hey,”

“Hey.”

“You need me to prepare some food for you?”

“Nah, it’s good I ordered pizza, it should arrive soon,” Liam smiled at him. They remained silent for a moment.

“Something happened.” Liam was calm saying that which overthrew Ian a little. The behaviour didn’t match the sentence. He didn’t know what to make of it which meant he had to ask questions, he wasn’t in the mood for asking questions, or even speaking for that matter. He felt a low groan of annoyance coming from his throat and didn’t prevent it. Liam looked at him for a second, then looked at Yev absorbed by the show on the TV (Game of thrones might not have been an ideal choice for his age, but he enjoyed it very much). Liam leaned toward his big brother and whispered.

“Yev asked Mickey why Svet and him divorced and Mickey just shouted at him to mind his own business. And then he went to your room.”

“Is the bed finished?” Ian wasn’t in the mood to finish building the fucking bed. Liam looked at him dumfounded and just nodded slowly; he wasn’t expecting that this would be his brother’s only comment to what he had just said. Ian just looked at him, emotionless as he made his way upstairs without a word.

Mickey was seated on his side of the bed, in his boxers, a put out joint in the mouth. He was doodling on a piece of paper.

“What took you so long?” The tone was surprisingly detached.

“Went for a drink with Rita.” He said matter-of-factly, while undressing. The explanation seemed to be enough for his husband who shifted to allow him to move behind him. Mickey was in a cuddling mood. Ian, not that much but complying seemed easier than trying to find an exit. And Mickey needed it, so he hopped on the bed, wrapped his legs around his husband and let him rest his head on his chest. He, himself, laying his back on the wall. Mickey sighed deeply, visibly relaxing.

“What you drawin’?”

“I was trying to find a good logo for the agency.”

“Show me.” Ian grabbed the piece of paper that was still in Mickey’s hand as he spoke, he could see a lot of trials of doodles, all around the letters M and G, one of them circled.

[MG security agency Logo trials](https://imgur.com/a/yx0LHiA)

“Yeah, I like it too,” Ian wondered why he would choose to use letters for his logo when a drawing would be much better. It looked like Mickey had made his decision, so he didn’t even try to argue with that.

“You eat?” Ian asked,

“Nah, not hungry.” Mickey shifted a little to get rid of the joint, ashtray and pen and papers so he could turn around and face Ian. “Not against eatin’ **you** out, though.” He chuckled and crashed his lips on his husband’s neck before he could react. Ian let Mickey do, not quite sure he would be able to get hard but guessing he could blame it on the few drinks he fake-had before. Again, easier than explaining he wasn’t in the mood.

Mickey was lapping at Ian’s neck slowly, the gentle nipping quickly transforming in bites. His hands were moving forcefully on Ian’s chest and sides and finally his cock, removing his shorts effortlessly, stroking fast enough to mechanically make the shaft react. But also, to hurt Ian. He hissed and removed Mickey’s hands with a dismayed look. Mickey realized his mistake but, without apologizing, pushed his own boxers down and moved to straddle Ian and kiss him, fiercely, violently. He grabbed Ian’s now semi hard sex and stroked expertly enough to bring it to full hardness and moved to place it in front of his entrance, pushing on his knees slowly and grunting loudly, beads of sweat creating on his forehead.

Ian got out of his daze when he felt Mickey’s hole forcing itself open on his dick, the skin sticking and pulling as he wasn’t even producing pre-come at that point. He looked at Mickey and saw so much anger and sadness on his shiny face, it made his heart jump in his chest.

“Shit, Mickey!” Ian said as he pushed the other man away, enough to jump out of bed. Mickey pulled his boxers back up.

“The fuck, Ian, since when rough fucking is a problem for you?” Ian looked at him for some time. He wasn’t happy to bring up the topic now of all time, but he knew he had no choice.

“Mick, you know I like it rough as much as you do,” He said slowly, sitting on the bed. “But that wasn’t rough, that was self-punishment or some shit, and I won’t get involved in that.”

Mickey got up and lit a cigarette, looking at nothing in the dark street through the window.

“Mick, you can’t go on like that, what happened isn’t your fault. Or Yev fault. You should get help.” Ian had said quietly, almost whispering. Mickey turned his head at that last statement, raised an Eyebrow and let the cigarette consume between his fingers. He was obviously hurt.

“Fuck you Gallagher! Like I’m the fucking crazy one here!” Anger was oozing through his pores. He took a deep breath, chuckled quietly, even though his face showed no sign of a smile, or any other feeling. Ian knew this face. It was pain. In any other circumstances he would have done anything to help Mickey find some solace. But right now, he was hurt too and upset that no one seemed to acknowledge how fucking hard everything was on him. He wanted to be alone, to be away from all that, all of them. So, when Mickey exited the room, without a word, he felt relieved. He put himself to bed, turned off the light and willed himself to sleep. That wasn’t going to be too hard, he was so fucking tired.

Mickey breathed out loudly, laying on the couch, TV muted on a music channel, he was not getting much sleep tonight. He turned around again, facing the back of the couch and closing his eyes, reliving that day, again. Excruciating details. Ian’s tears, the wetness of Svetlana’s vagina despite the obvious lack of lust, his father’s look, the smell of gunpowder and sweat. He only noticed he was grinding his teeth when his jaw started hurting. He grunted in annoyance, got to the alcohol stash hidden from Frank and drank whiskey from the bottle directly, letting tears fall freely because no one could see him.

*

Mickey woke up with the first sun beams through the living room window. He hadn’t slept much but hadn’t drunk as much as expected. As it appeared, crying yourself to sleep works as well as drinking yourself to sleep. The headache, not the same, however. The crying headache is more diffuse, sneakier, too. Puffy eyes are the same, though.

He got up, grunting as he unfolded his sore body and grabbed the too full bottle of whiskey from the floor to put it back in the hideout.

In the kitchen, as he looked at the time, he realized he could prepare a nice and full breakfast before anyone would come down. A smile crossed his tired face thinking Ian would be the first one down as he was working early shift today. He could apologize to him without the whole Gallagher clan eavesdropping on them.

Although he would deny it to the teeth, Mickey sort of enjoyed doing the housework crap. Since he was financially participating, Debbie had reduced his participation to a normal share (The famous Milkovich slyness being what it is, he had negotiated with Debbie to only do the chores he liked, i.e. hoovering and ironing. A nice Gucci purse had easily convinced her. The bag didn’t cost him much. It actually didn’t cost him anything. Milkoviches knew their way through quite a few criminal trades).

Truthfully, he enjoyed seeing people face in the morning when they would come down to pancakes, and scrambled eggs and bacon, the whole trifecta. He didn’t do it too often so they wouldn’t discover he liked it. But he would do it today, as a mean to apologize to Ian… And Yev too.

“Wow, pancakes, dude!” Carl had grabbed one before he even sat down. Mickey smiled and quickly turned around to hide it. No way in hell the little thug would see him happy. When Yev and Liam came down, followed closely by a not totally awake Franny, Mickey joined them to the table with cereals and milk. He let Liam help himself but prepared a bowl for Franny and another one for Yev, plus a pancake each with jam as there was nothing else in the Gallagher pantry.

He looked at his son for a second. The kid seemed uneasy, and knowing it was because of him, made Mickey feel uneasy as well. Ian was right about one thing, none of it was Yevgeny’s fault and he shouldn’t bear the consequences. The brunette also realized that he was going to stay with them and although he never really thought about raising a child, he was absolutely sure that he wanted to be better than his father. And that meant, first, making his son feel comfortable at home.

“Hey, listen, little man,” he said looking at the plate of pancakes. “I’m sorry for yesterday, I can be an asshole sometimes, and…”

“Sometimes?” Debbie, cut him not trying to hide her grin even a little, coming down the stairs. Both Liam and Carl started laughing. But Yev looked at his father straight in the eyes, unsure of what reaction he should have. Mickey looked at him and laughed with the others. This triggered giggles in his son that Mickey enjoyed a lot. And it felt really good to actually enjoy it.

As Debbie grabbed a piece of bacon and a pancake she asked if Ian was already gone. Mickey came back to reality, looked at the clock and with a swallowed “Shit,” ran upstairs to wake up his husband.

He slowly opened the door to see Ian buried under the sheet from head to toe. Thinking he must have had the same crappy night as he did. And he felt responsible.

He gently kneeled on the bed, stroked the lock of bright ginger hair escaping out of between the sheet and the pillow.

“Ian, babe, it’s past seven. You’re gonna be late.” Ian groaned a little but didn’t move.

“Hey, come on, I’m sorry for yesterday, ok!? Now get up, I made pancakes and eggs.” As Ian didn’t move, he moved forward on the bed to gently stroke his bony pointing shoulders, but Ian got out of his touch slowly.

“Shit! Ian you ok?” Mickey quickly went around the bed to look at his husband, eyes open and red, looking into nothing.

“Ian?”

“I’m tired, let me sleep.” The voice was hoarse and tired and told Mickey everything he needed to know. He was stun. How the hell did he not see that coming? He made his way downstairs, slowly, like in a daze. He grabbed his phone on the coffee table in the leaving room and headed to the kitchen where the hammer of this new episode had not yet fall on the Gallagher clan. Only two rings and Sue picked up, just as he entered the noisy kitchen. He didn’t even hear the noise, he was away, far, deep in his thoughts. Distraught, but that, he wouldn’t show to anyone.

“Hey, Sue, it’s Mickey. Ian is sick, he’s not gonna come for a few days.” He scratched the top of his nose with his thumb and closed his eyes, visibly trying to remain calm.

“Yeah, thanks, I’ll let you know when I know more.” And he hung up. Sue knew him enough by now to not expect any politically correct conversation ending. Hanging up on her after the conversation was finished was Mickey’s polite.

Mickey didn’t notice the usual noise in the Gallagher household had ended, all stressfully looking at him. Yev seemingly lost and upset at the sudden change of mood. The brunette took the bottle of pills and counted them. He sighed and selected another contact on his phone.

“Is he off his meds?” Debbie’s voice startled him a little. He had forgotten them, he had forgotten everything, right now it was Ian and only Ian, that counted, that was important… that existed. He sighed loudly, closed his eyes for a few seconds to jolt himself back to reality.

“No, fuckin’ meds must be unbalanced again.” He didn’t expect anyone to reply at this time, so he appeared surprised when he heard the friendly voice on the other side of the phone.

“Hello, it’s Ian Gallagher’s husband. He’s having a down episode and…”

Mickey stroke the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb while listening.

“Yeah, ok, so I just double it?”

“Ok, I’ll call you when he’s up to come and see you. Thanks, doc.” 

After he hung up, he moved to the table to grab a pancake and some scrambled eggs, put them on the plate next to the two pills he got from the prescription bottle. He was already a few steps up when Yev asked if Ian was ok, in a frail voice.

Mickey’s heart broke, his husband was feeling down, his son was distraught, and he had no fucking clue how to make any of them feel better. He took a deep breath and thought for a second maybe he could ask Debbie to speak with Yevgeny, explain to him what was going on, she was always good with kids.

Deep down, he knew he had to take responsibility. If…As the kid was coming to live with them, he should know. Mickey was not one for lying and hide the truth (unless it’s self-preservation that is!).

“Come on dude, your mom is coming soon, I’ll help you gather your shit and we can speak. Alright?” As it turned out, he couldn’t say much to his son. It wasn’t that easy, appropriate words were not coming up, sentences were messed up. He decided to settle for a half truth and tell Ian was feeling down. He’d have time to explain later, right!?

*

Mickey settled alongside Ian, skin to skin after throwing his clothes wherever on the floor. Holding him tight after Ian tried to get away from his touch.

“Leave me alone,” the tone was dark and painfully matter-of-factly, but Mickey knew better than get upset with his husband behaviour right now.

“You know that’s not gonna happen so stop bitchin’ about it. Also, you gonna take your medication and eat your pancake at one-point, alright asshole?” His heart swollen a bit when he felt Ian slightly diving in his embrace. In this situation he would take anything as a victory.

Faint knock on the door. The door cranked open a few inches.

“Mickey,” Debbie said. “Lana just took Yev, she brings him back on Thursday afternoon. I told Lip about… You know.” She sighed. “I gotta go to work, but Carl’s here today if you need anything.”

“K,” Mickey replied not really in the mood to say anything more. She closed the door.

The brunette rose to put a kiss on the top of the head of the apathetic body in his embrace, deciding to let him be for now and trying to feed him his medication later on in the morning.

He thought back to his conversation with Yev and how hard it was to find the correct words. How annoyed he was with himself when he decided to take the easy road and just keep the whole truth to be told later. But also, how good it felt when the kid jumped on his laps and hugged him. In that very moment he felt that maybe it was worth it. He also felt that maybe he should find a way to be better equipped to be a father.

With that in mind, he fell asleep body glued to his sick husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, Ian is having an episode... I guess that's pretty much canon compliant.
> 
> I also wanted to explore further Mickey's psyche as I feel it is about time he gets to feel good about himself, but obviously that is a long process too... But he'll get there ;-)
> 
> Next update Tuesday


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Mickey came straight with what happened in Mexico, life is good for the married couple (Not perfect but good enough 😉). Maybe Ian is ready for more, and maybe Mickey is about to deliver without even knowing it.  
> (Continuation of Babe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So this chapter doesn't have a great start but it ends kinda good... And in the next one we get to know more about Terry well deserved demise! 
> 
> 💔💔💔⚠ WARNING ⚠💔💔💔  
> The first part of the chapter might be triggering if you're not in good place at the moment, so please please please, if you're feeling down, depressed or simply just not well, move directly to the § under the line of hearts❤🧡💛💚💙💜
> 
> And also if you're in that place, please if you don't already, seek help, professional help or at least a friendly ear, a genuine smile, a cat to pet. Or grab a pen and write, a pencil and draw, a mic and sing. Anything that can help you see the sun shining is a good thing 😊

Sleeping was a necessity, because when he was sleeping, he wasn’t thinking. That was as simple as that. Thinking was painful and tiring, sleeping was shutting his thoughts. Not that he had to try hard to sleep, he was so fucking tired that sleep was far from a luxury.

His mind would wander back and forth to all the memories he had that proved he wasn’t worth it. Like this time when a 5 year old Carl had told him ‘I hope you die’ when he had removed the turtle from the microwave or when Frank said he was the most useless Gallagher when he refused to lend him money. So many memories with so many people. So many memories with Mickey. Pulling him down, making him sad, or hurt, for his own petty little selfishness. God, so many memories of him hurting the man he loved. Pretty sure now that mickey couldn’t love him, because who could love him? Pretty sure that he was staying with him for the fuck, or even worse for someone else? The way his relationship with Lip changed in the last few months. That was it! Mickey’s long con on him was about Lip and now that he had reached his goal, he didn’t need him anymore. It was so obvious; how could he not have seen it before! And then, realization, how fucking far fetched the whole idea was.

And just like that, his brain shifted to other memories, the ones where he felt betrayed by his friends, his family. This time when Lip asked Karen to blow him, or when Fiona took Debbie’s side when she had used his t-shirt for an art project, or Trevor taking his fucking mom’s side. And Mickey letting him down, over and over again, ignoring his feelings, treating him like another whore he’s fucking for fun. None of them deserved him and he beat himself for letting them use him like that. In his mind at that instant, they were close to the supervillains in the movies, conspiring against him, making sure he could never be happy. Simply because he didn’t deserve to be happy.

He didn’t deserve to be happy. Obviously. Why would he deserve it, he was a burden for everyone. And here we go, looping back to self-hatred again.

The only constant in the fog of his mind was how easy it’d be to get away from it all. And from the medication. And the constant work on his mind to make his boring, crappy, barren life worth living. Make-belief really. The easy act of letting it go. He would make plans in his mind, to make sure no one would stop him, make sure no one would find him in time. He listed all his belongings and assets if such word existed in the south side of Chicago. He had some money on his account, enough to pay any cost that would occur. These thoughts would always end the same. His mind would let his skin speak, shiver under the imagined feeling of a blade on his wrist, cutting deep, breaking the skin, hurting, liberating.

And then sleep would take over, fucking finally!

❤🧡💛💚💙💜❤🧡💛💚💙💜❤🧡💛💚💙💜❤🧡💛💚💙💜❤🧡💛💚💙💜❤🧡💛💚💙💜❤🧡💛💚💙💜❤🧡💛💚💙💜

Three days, three fucking long days of letting Mickey feed him, wash him and hold his dick to pee. Three days of loathing the words of love from his family. Three agonizing days until he started to see the end of the tunnel. It wasn’t all good, far from it, but he actually felt like speaking a little and feeding himself, alone. Small victories, right?

Ian opened his eyes, slowly, fearing the day light. He sighed quietly when he saw Mickey had barricaded the room. The sun only piercing dimly on the side of the curtains. Mickey was next to him on the bed. Ian could tell with the weight distribution that he was seated, and he made out the other source of light to be the 2nd hand laptop Mick had purchased a few months back to manage the administrative of his company.

Ian looked at the black cheap frame standing on his bedside table for a moment, feeling his heart fill with a sense of belonging he had not experienced for a while. It made him feel strong enough to push himself into his husband, touching skin. He couldn’t help a sigh of relief when his back hit the naked skin of the strong thigh. And within seconds of the timid touch, the brunette had abandoned his laptop and positioned himself to carefully sink into the bed and hug his returning husband. The gesture was simple, sweet, careful. Ian got away from it, just the time necessary to turn around and face the other man laying on the bed. And back into his embrace, settling onto his bare chest, entangling their legs together, both their boxers melting into one heap of flannel. Their faces so close their noses were pocking, letting only their eyes speak for a while, until Ian broke the comfortable silence. Someone had to at one point.

“Hey.” The slur of his voice quite noticeable despite the short word.

“Hey, babe” Mickey kissed his forehead, keeping his wet mouth on his skin as much as possible, pushing Ian’s head into the hand he had moved to the nape of his neck.

Ian removed himself from the loving kiss to look at the bright, but tired blue eyes.

“You broke my heart too you know” Mickey looked at him for a moment, gently stroking his cheek until he finally understood what Ian meant.

“Jesus Christ, Ian, it’s been months, you can’t still be thinking about that!”

“But you did. I want you to know that you did too.” There was no anger, just the need to let it out.

“I know, babe, I know. I’ve spent so much time fucking beating myself over some of my decisions. But I have you now, and what’s done’s done, right?” Ian crashed his lips on his. They had missed the feeling of their lips on each other and kissed chastely for a while.

“I forgave you a long time ago for the crap you pulled on me. D’you think you can forgive me too, so we can move on and get on with living our fuckin’ life together?” Ian chuckled at the words. That made sense that Mickey would just simplify their way around years of pain. But in a way, Ian realized he was right. Mickey hurt him, he hurt Mickey. They were both trying to do what they thought was best for the other one and on some occasions, they failed epically. But that was before, now they were married, and about to live as a family with Yevgeny. He had a job he loved. Mickey had a job that was mostly legal. Although his husband didn’t know it, they were about to get rid of Terry. Things weren’t bad. Things were actually good.

“Yeah, Mick, I think I can.” Before he could say anything more Mickey got out of bed.

“You need to take a shower man, and brush your fuckin’ teeth,” he was about to exit the room when Ian said one last thing. One thing Mickey wished he didn’t hear.

“I’m sorry.” The brunette jumped back on the bed, cupping his husband’s face with his two hands.

“For what, huh? Making me bathe you like a toddler? ‘Coz, that was actually much sexier than I’d care to admit, tough guy. I wouldn’t mind if you did the same for me one day… well, with maybe a little more dick and a little less dead weight. You’re fucking heavy, man!” He laughed all heartedly at his own words. Ian smiled but reverted to a sad expression.

“You know why, Mickey.”

“Yeah, well, then, don’t.” Mickey said with a seriousness that surprised Ian. He grabbed his husband’s left hand and played with the ring there.

“It’s fate. Man. Nothing else to do but deal with it. And we’ll deal with it, ok? Remember, babe, in sickness and health!” He kissed him on the cheek, a soft and quick peck. “If fuckin’ fate think she can pull us apart she’s got another one coming. Alright?” Ian looked at the fingers playing around his wedding ring. And despite having spoken the words of commitment himself, and believing in those words with all his heart, he realized that Mickey would even go beyond that, should he need to. There was no stopping his husband when it came to protecting him. He also realized right there that there was no stopping him either. Whatever would happen with Terry tomorrow night, he was down with it, he only wished he could do it himself.

Ian leaned over to put a quick but meaningful peck on his lips and looked him in the eyes.

“Yeah, Mick, OK.” He got up and headed to the bathroom.

“I’ll come with you.”

“Nah, it’s alright. Wouldn’t want all the ‘fate deep thought shit’ you seem to be having on to rub on me. I don’t want people to think I’m a fag or something” Ian said giggling.

Mickey flipped him off, as he would, but the fond smile on his face told Ian everything he wanted to hear.

The conversation with Mickey and the shower had drained him. Very small steps. As he sank himself back in bed, he noticed his husband had changed the sheets while he was in the bathroom. His heart fluffed up for a moment and when Mick entered the room with a pancake and his medication, he jumped on him, hardly giving him the time to drop the plate on the bedside table and kissed him fiercely.

Ian understood his error when Mickey retaliated the kiss. They had not been intimate for quite a while now, not for lack of trying but because so much was going on, it took a toll on them. If anyone would have told them sex would be an issue for them at some point, he’d have downright laughed in their face. Sex was never a problem for them, even when everything else was. But here they were, almost 2 weeks without the actual act. What the fuck happened to them?

Ian wanted Mickey right now and judging by the fast-growing bulge in his drawers, Mickey wanted Ian too, very much so.

“Fuck, Mick, with the med increase, I don’t think I can… Shit!”

“You don’t think you can get it up, huh?” The thug was sweet as usual when it came to Ian’s lack of performance due to chemicals. And every time, it dug a hole in Ian’s heart. How exactly did he get Mickey Fucking Milkovich to go all roasted marshmallow on him?

“I’m sorry!”

“Fuckin’ stop with that shit already. We’re just going through a dry spell right now, happens to everyone. And there’s a lot going on. It’s kinda hard for me too, so let’s forget it for now, alright?”

Ian put his hand on his husband’s hard on through the thin fabric and looked at him right in the eyes, his usual grin blasting. “Yeah, it’s hard for you alright!”

“Come on, man.”

“I fuckin’ need you, Mick. And you need me too.” He took his right ear lobe in his mouth, lapping at the piece of flesh caught between his teeth. Sighing at the low growl escaping the brunette throat and the slight twitching he felt against his fingers through the stretched fabric.

“Come on Ian, you know it ain't gonna happen and it's alright. We'll go at it twice as hard when you get better; and you'd better deliver then, asshole!” He chuckled and got away from the touch.

“Mick, I can't get it up right now, but you can. You know I bottom too, right?” He said with a strained voice trying to show all his wants.

“Naha, I ain't gonna top you Gallagher! And that's that so now eat your fuckin’ pancake and let it go.” He said in a definite tone and then he left the room leaving the ginger man alone and wondering.

Ian slept all day only waking up when he heard Svetlana and Yevgeny. The Russian asked where he was and when Mickey replied ‘That's none of your business,’ he knew he had to get to see her at one point even if that meant she saw him in that state. He got dressed rapidly and made his way downstairs, trying to ignore the dizziness brought by the increase of medication.

To his surprise she didn't react the way he was expecting. She actually seemed concerned about him. He said hi to Yevgeny and his heart beat a little harder when the kid just grabbed his neck in a tight embrace.

The rest of the evening went fine he wasn't up to eating with the whole family, noise and all. So, Mickey ordered pizza and decided they would eat in their bedroom. When Yevgeny asked to join them, Ian said yes. To his own surprise, the idea of spending the evening with the seven-year-old seemed enjoyable. And so, his husband decided they would spend the whole evening having fun and playing board games and cards in the room. That was definitely a nice way to reinforce the bonds with their son. Liam joined them, which was alright for Ian too. Liam had never been the noisy one in the family.

Later that night when everyone was in bed, and the two men were falling asleep in each other’s arms, Ian slowly dropped his hands toward his husband’s dick. He hadn’t forgotten their conversation and even though he couldn't physically do much at the moment, he thought it would only be fair to help ease his lover. Truth was he also wanted to be needed.

He started to slowly stroke the shaft and the muscles started to stirrup at the same time Mickey did, slowly opening his eyes, batting his lashes a few times to wake up and assess the situation.

“Ian, you don't have to.”

“But I want to.” And he stroked up and down slowly, accompanying the muscle to full growth while Sloppily kissing at Micky’s neck.

“Babe.”

“Let me do it please,” Mickey sighed and let it go. Let himself go. Although he wouldn’t admit it to his sick husband, he was craving his touch and was a little irritated that Ian couldn’t deliver. And a lot more irritated that he was irritated about that in the first place.

So, yeah, Ian was right, he needed it and it felt so good to feel his hand on him. To feel his fingers pressing slowly but surely. The expert hand on his member, stroking up and down. Using his thumb to smear the precum that came very fast. Mickey wasn't going to last long he knew that. That had been so long since that happened last.

Ian was definitely right, he needed it bad. So, he took what he needed. And indeed, he came embarrassingly fast. He grabbed Ian’s hand still full of sperm and kissed it, some of his seeds sticking to his lips in the process. Before he could do anything about it, plump lips were there, kissing him thoroughly, lapping at him unapologetically. The kiss got deeper without their knowledge. It just happened. Like it usually happened. But Mickey broke it despite his will. He didn't want Ian to feel that he wanted more. He did, for sure, but there was nothing they could do about it now, so why make him feel bad? As their lips separated Mickey went on to nip at his jaw following the line there up to his ear where he whispered a breathless “Thank you, I love you”.

He turned around, grabbed the pack of wipes on the nightstand and cleaned Ian's hands along with his own junk. He threw the wipe on the floor and dropped himself on his husband’s chest. His hand playing mindlessly with the ginger hairs growing shaggily around the unobstructed nipple. Ian sighed deeply.

“No, thank you! I don’t know, somehow touching you makes me feel alive when I’m like that. Even if I didn't come, I actually really enjoyed it.” Mickey could see his wide smile even through the darkness of the room.

“Yeah, whatever, it's not the same,” he chuckled.

“No but it's being close to you, you know.” Ian replied. “That's what I can do for the moment and it's good, I enjoy it.” He said, tightening his embrace on his husband. They stayed there for a while just sighing in content smiles and touching each other softly.

Ian broke the blissful silence. He had to know.

“Why don't you want to top me?”

“Oh, come on, Ian why d’you have to bring that up? It doesn't matter, we can wait until you get better. By the way, I took an appointment with the doctor for you today. It’s Monday at 10. So we don't have much more to wait and in the meantime I guess we can do that again,” he said bringing Ian’s hand to his flaccid cock, “If you’re up to it, that is.” His best smirk on, his eyebrows were definitely up to his hairline.

“You didn't reply to my question Mick. I know you top; you know I bottom. And I told you I wanted to, and I know you could do with more than a handy j… So, I just don't know why you don't want to try.”

“Fuck Gallagher, why don't you drop it already?”

“Because I don't understand, Mick.” His husband sighed deeply

“The way I am when I top, I don't want to be like that with you, that's why I don't want to top you.” The answer was definite, so Ian didn't try to argue. He was only surprised that he wasn't that surprised with this answer. He knew that Mickey could be aggressive; hell, their sex sometimes was rough, on the verge of violence, but it never went too far. Although, he had heard that before, from Byron.

That added to the fact that Mickey was asking for more edgy stuff lately, Ian decided to let it go for now. Mickey didn't want to do it and he didn't want to force him. He knew he would go limp for a few more days and in the meantime, he’d always have ways to please Mickey. He knew his husband was OK with that even more than he was.

With that in mind, Ian went to sleep, tomorrow was a big day, he had to give his fullest. Obviously, it wouldn't be his 100% because he wasn't 100% yet, but he would have to give his best. For Mickey, for Yevgeny, for their future together, and that was what counted.

He looked at his husband already asleep and smiled at how beautiful he was. He could watch him sleep for hours. But for now, he needed strength, so he closed his eyes hoping he could fall asleep easily. His train of thought not even complete when he dove into a deep and restful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note to explain my reasons (very personal) to write this chapter the way I did. I guess as for many, many people, writing is therapeutic for me. And I sort of understand that side of Ian, because I've been there. Or at least that's how it was for me.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments always appreciated! ^^
> 
> Next update Friday


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Mickey came straight with what happened in Mexico, life is good for the married couple (Not perfect but good enough 😉). Maybe Ian is ready for more, and maybe Mickey is about to deliver without even knowing it.  
> (Continuation of Babe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONDING!
> 
> Bonding is good!
> 
> We'll know soon what happened to Terry, but in the meantime let's have some family lovin' and interaction, shall we.

Mickey woke up to a tiny finger pocking him on the shoulder.

“Fuck!” he said harshly pushing the kid’s arm and pulling back the covers when he realized he and Ian were both lying naked with the sheet at their feet.

When he saw Yevgeny had red eyes, tears and runny nose he felt bad.

“What’s up, lil’ man?”

“I peed my bed. I’m sorry daddy!” The kid was trying hard to stop his tears from falling but was failing. Which made him tear up even more.

Mick quickly glanced at the clock on his bed side table. 6:45. Another quick glance at Ian showed him fast asleep. Good.

“Pass me my boxers,” he said to his seven-year-old son standing by the bed, completely lost. The kid turned around and saw the piece of fabric on the floor, picked it up and handed it to the man now sat up on his bed. He looked up at him and saw how much he was trying to be brave.

“It’s OK man, it happens,” he said pulling up his shorts. When he got up the kid grabbed him, rested his head on his waist, started to cry harder.

“Come on kid,” Mickey pulled him up into his arms and stroked the back of his head. The kid pyjamas were soaking wet, and the man surprised himself to not be bothered by it.

“Come on, let’s get outta here so we let Ian sleep, alright?” He closed the door back behind them and entered the bathroom, dropping his son straight in the bathtub.

“You know how to take a shower alone dude?” He asked as Yevgeny was removing his soiled clothes.

“I’m not a baby!” He said offended as he took the scaled showerhead in his tiny hand and turned on the water with the other. He tested the water a few times, turning the buttons back and forth until the water was the correct temperature. Mickey looked at him overwhelmed. He didn’t know the first thing about this kid. Shit. He didn’t know the first thing about kids. He guessed the best way to get into that, was the Milkovich way, straight ahead, ass kicking and guns blazing (somehow Terry had managed to teach him something useful, the asshole).

“Look, kid, you know why you’re here, right? You understand what’s going on?” As the water was dropping on his shoulders, Yev’s hair appeared much darker and much longer than it looked when it was dry. His father thought they should cut his hair. Milkoviches have short hair, it looks better in their trade. And he couldn’t deny the child was a Milkovich. Ig was right, he really couldn’t deny Yevgeny was his, the eyes alone were Milkovich feature for sure. Also, the little dude was alright!

“Mama is going back to Russia, but I can’t go with her so I’m stayin’ here,” he said matter-of-factly as he randomly grabbed a shampoo bottle. He tried to open it, but the lid was hard due to all the shampoo gunk around it. Without thinking about it, Mickey took the bottle from him, opened it and poured a generous amount in his son’s cupped hands. He looked at him while he was forcefully stroking the top of his head back and forth and completely ignoring the sides or the length of his hair.

“Come on kid,” he said pulling some of the foam down on the side of his head and scrubbing his long hair. He did it without thinking much about it, he had been doing the same for Ian in the last few days, habit just kicked in. He grabbed a washcloth, gathered some foam on it and started washing his son’s body.

“I know it’s not as great here, but we’ll make it as good as we can kiddo, OK?” Yevgeny looked at him for the first time since he woke him up.

“I prefer it here,” he sighed. “But I’m gonna miss mama!” His tears flowing out again. Mickey pulled him in his arms stroking his back gently.

“Everything will be alright, man. You’re a tough guy, aren’t you?” Yevgeny nodded energetically, sucking his bottom lip from the corner in to stop it from shaking, making the bulk of his lip pop out on the other side of his mouth.

“Come on, let’s dry you off and get dressed.” He let the kid off his arms and took a towel from the hanger behind the door, not caring who it belonged to (The Gallagher’s way, what’s there is mine, even if it’s yours). Yevgeny wrapped up in the towel, they made their way to his room, making as little noise as possible to avoid waking up the household.

The kid got dressed in the semi dark room, while Mickey stripped his bed of the soiled linen. Both of them listening to the faint breathing of Liam still asleep on the top bunk and stopping at each change of rhythm, not wanting to disturb him.

*

Mickey flipped the pancakes and satisfied with their states, dropped them on the plate. He had also started coffee and was contemplating doing some eggs but decided against it and went and sat down with his son. The fuckers wanted eggs they could do them themselves, he was nobody’s keeper! Well, now maybe he was Yev’s keeper, and Ian’s too a little. But no one else! Yeah, ok Liam, too maybe. But no one fucking else! Franny too.

The 7-year-old was sipping at his orange juice while putting some syrup on his pancake. Mickey chuckled and shook his head at him. His reaction was fast, “What?” with black eyes looking straight at him. Yep, he definitely was a Milkovich! It made Mickey’s grin grow even wider.

“Nothin’ man, it’s just earlier in the bathroom you said you preferred it here. Have you seen this shithole man?” He was plain laughing now, thinking of the fucking mansion the kid must have lived in the last couple of years. How could he even start to compare the Gallagher’s slum? Let alone prefer it! After a short while the boy started laughing with him. Both Milkoviches enjoyed this shared moment until Yev raised his eyes to his father and became serious again.

“Over there I had everything I wanted but no one cared. Not even mama I think sometimes. And the old man was smelling bad too!” Mickey couldn’t help but chuckle again. It didn’t stop his son.

“Here, we spent hours building my bed together and we played cards and had pizza in bed. And Liam plays with me. I prefer it here.” The tone was matter-of-factly again, but it went straight to his heart. Not that the south side thug would ever say it.

“Hey, what d’you think we spend the day together, we can go to the movies or something. Ask Liam to come with us and maybe Ian if he’s up to it.” Yevgeny jumped in his arms, knocking his glass over in the process.

That’s what Lip walked into. Seeing Mickey pressing his forehead against his son’s and smiling, he knew that what they planned for the coming night had to happen.

“What’s up?” He made a beeline for the coffee, internally thanking Mickey for making it.

“We’re going to the movies today!”

“And burgers, and the park after if that’s cool with you little man.” Yev jumped off his dad’s arms and threw a “Yeah! Gonna tell Liam!” as he ran up the stairs.

“Hey, hold on. Don’t wake him up!”

“LIAM! LIIAAM!”

“Shit!” Mickey looked over at Lip, who was trying to hide his laugh behind his mug.

“Too late, I guess,” and the two men started laughing out loud. Not the first time the household was woken up by screams. At least these ones were joyful.

“Good idea, man.” The coffee felt like velvet running down his throat, the older Gallagher sighed content.

“Uh, whatever man.” Mickey swiped the spilled orange juice with a shirt that was left on the back of the chair and carelessly threw it toward the heap of dirty laundry under the shoot.

“I guess it’ll be a bit too much for Ian. Though it might be good for him. I’ll go check on him.”

“Just be sure you’re back home for dinner, it’s movie night. It’d be great for Yev to participate.” Lip said as the other man was rushing up the stairs. Surprised he received an answer, even if it was an irritated “’K, asshole” shouted from up the stairs.

*

The film was at 10:30 which gave them plenty of time to queue for some food. They all chose a Mountain Due and popcorn. Although Mickey had to stop Yevgeny from taking the giant popcorn box, scared the kid would be sick afterward.

Ian and Carl were there too. Mickey wanted to take the opportunity to speak with Carl before he could make his next move for **MG Security Agency**. Plus, he was glad Ian had made the effort to join, but he could see that the cinema was already taking a toll on him, the burger joint and the park might just be too much for him, so Carl could go back home with him. In the meantime, Ian was here, bonding with Yev and that was good.

As they made their way to the arcade area, waiting for the movie room to open, Mickey pulled Carl aside.

“Beer?”

“You payin’?”

“Since I’ve already paid for the movies and the snacks, guessin’ yeah!”

“Just askin’, bro.” Carl said as he looked at the display fridge behind the counter. “I’ll have a Bud,” he said to the teller, to which Mickey signed to get one for him too.

Drinking their beers, they went to the sitting area by the snack counter. The whole place was so colourful it made Mickey a little uneasy. They opted for the two bright orange high stools by the yellow counter because that seemed like the cleanest spot but also because Mickey had a clear view on Ian and the kids. The three of them were playing shuffleboard. Ian against the kids. From where they were seated, the two men couldn’t tell who was winning. But who cared, the only thing Mickey could see was Ian’s smile.

“So, how’s it goin’ at the academy, man?” Mickey spoke without moving his eyes from his husband.

“It’s alright, not great at law theory and application but I make up for it in shooting and interrogation technics.” Mickey couldn’t help a chuckle, of course the kid would be better at fucking shooting than applying the law.

“When you finish?”

“Two more weeks at the academy and then training with a patrol for a month and I get my assignment”

“Good, man.” They stayed silent for a while, Carl obviously waiting for his brother in law to say what he wanted from him.

“The agency is doing well,” he said before taking a sip at his beer. “I’m looking at extending business, you know, adding a Mexican branch.” He was waiting for Carl to ask questions, but not that one.

“Calderone cartel?”

“How d’you know about that?”

“I kept some street contact. Figured a cop salary is not much so I could always have some earnin’ on the side, you know?”

“Good thinkin’ kid. But to be clear, I’ll be your only earnin’ on the side, uhm!” He said nodding and looking at Carl straight in the eye.

“Yeah, then I guess I won’t be able to give you the family discount. I want a 10% cut.” Mickey looked at him for a while. His whole family thought the kid was stupid and on the verge of psychopathy. He wasn’t sure about the latter, but he could definitely say his brother in law was smart. Street smart to be exact. A street genius, actually. After all, he had found a way to get into the academy at only 18, with no fake ID or anything, just talking to the correct people. Or threatening the correct people? Who cared?

“I thought Gallaghers were family people and you wanna shake me down?” He said jokingly.

“Oh, we’re family people, and you’ll see how much soon. But that’s business dude. Plus, I know the Calderon cartel is breathing down your neck right now and you’ll need me to deliver fast, right?”

Mickey flipped the kid off. But he was right, he needed Carl to be on point pretty much straight away. This fucking cartel was far from discreet and if he wanted to stay out of the spotlight, he needed information from the inside. Truth was, he was ready to give the asshole up to 15% if he’d asked for it. But he didn’t.

“’K, we start when you get on the street, you’ll get paid through Tami’s parlour.”

“Yeah, figured so.” And Carl got up to join the others in the arcade area, throwing his empty beer can in the nearby trashcan. Mickey smiled to himself wondering if whoever signed his admission at the police academy thought the kid would ever be a clean cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it 😉
> 
> Next update on Tuesday (Hopefully, as I'm in the middle of moving a thousand km away with a cat and a goldfish, I am beyond stressed!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Mickey came straight with what happened in Mexico, life is good for the married couple (Not perfect but good enough 😉). Maybe Ian is ready for more, and maybe Mickey is about to deliver without even knowing it.  
> (Continuation of Babe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Events start to unfold 😉
> 
> Some action in this chapter, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Next update on Friday hopefully (really depending how my cat will take the 10h drive I have planed... wish me luck😅)

The burgers and the parc were a blast, Yev was a very cool little dude and Mickey actually felt closer to him after today. This comforted him in the decision he made earlier this week to ask Ian’s shrink to help him a little with his own issues. He wasn’t sure he believed in that psychology shit, but he was ready to try, for Ian, and now for his son too. If this could help him calm his anger, manage his issues somehow. Help him have more days like today with his son, then it was worth it.

As expected, Ian and Carl went back home right after the cinema (But not before Carl had his free burger to go, the little shit).

“Come on guys, shower then dinner. Let’s hurry, ’s movie night tonight.” Mickey said while opening the front door of the Gallagher’s house.

The kids ran upstairs and mickey couldn’t help laughing when he heard Yev ask if the movie would be another Avenger like this morning and Liam reply in a defeated tone that no, it wouldn’t be unless someone had lifted an old one from Walmart.

Ian, Debbie and Iggy were watching TV in the living room. Mickey bended over the back of the couch to plant a kiss on his husband’s cheek. Ian grabbed his neck and refused to let him go when he tried to move away. So, he indulged, dropping his chin on his shoulder and letting Ian rub his cheek against his own. Not something he would do much in front of other people, but Ian was visibly making efforts and he wanted to acknowledge that. Also, and he would die – or more accurately kill everyone - before admitting that, but showing PDA’s actually felt good. Years of closet and abusive parenting would do that to you he guessed. Hence, he’d let Ian touch him, whenever he wanted, trying to seem annoyed, and failing more and more obviously.

He closed his eyes for a second, taking in the slow friction on his cheek and sighed.

“Get a room!” Leave it to Ig to spoil a perfectly fine moment. Mickey and Ian flipped him off in unison, which made Debbie laugh.

“The fuck you doin’ here anyway?”

“Iggy is my boyfriend; Mickey so deal with it ‘coz he’s not going anywhere!” Debbie had her ‘revolutionary’ tone which quite frankly only impressed her boyfriend anymore. Both Mickey and Ian sighed at the outburst and the brunette decided he wouldn’t hold his thoughts anymore (Like he ever would anyhow!)

“Look, this thing between you, not sure what it is, but it has to stop. Tellin’ you right now, when this asshole ends up back in prison and leave you all knocked up and shit, don’t fuckin’ count on me!” Debbie started laughing which made her brother in law madder as the seconds passed, forcing Ian to intervene.

“Come on Mick let’s get the food ready, before the kids come down.”

“This is NOT a good idea,” Mickey shouted, pointing at the couple seated on the armchair.

“Yeah? Well deal with it!” Debbie shouted back. “And if I ever need your help with a baby, you’ll help ‘coz that’s what Gallaghers fucking do, they help each other! And I’m gonna prove it to ya!” She grabbed a loss for words Iggy and ran upstairs.

“Fuckin’ crazy ginger Gallagher, man!”

Ian laughed out loud, eliciting a chuckle from his short-tempered husband.

*

Dinner was over, popcorns were done and buttered. The movie was chosen. By the kids. Spiderman. But no one complained, Spiderman suits all ages.

Lip, Carl and Debbie were speaking in the kitchen, while the rest of the Gallagher clan was seated around in the living room. They were still waiting for Kev and Ve before they started the film. Mickey was on the armchair with Franny in his arms. It had become a habit during movie night for Franny to fall asleep in his arms and for him to bring her to her bed. Everyone found it cute as hell, but no one said anything, in fear of breaking the spell. The difference tonight was Yevgeny seated on Ian’s legs, himself in his usual spot, on the floor his head coiled on Mickey’s thigh. The kid was holding his father’s hand. And that too, everyone found cute, but no one said anything. Not even Iggy, looking at his brother from the far end of the couch, glad to see him happy, but that neither he wouldn’t tell him.

When someone knocked on the door, Mickey looked concerned for a moment. The only people missing were Kev and Ve, and they didn’t knock.

Lip rushed to the door and let Tony in. Mickey’s jaw dropped.

“The fuck he’s doing here?” Mickey was dumbfounded, scrunching his nose, eyebrows off the roof. Why was Tony Markovich at the Gallagher’s house? And why the fuck did he have a fucking bag of Funions? Was he coming for movie night? What the fuck?

“Calm down Mickey. I invited Tony to thank him.” Lip said with a matter-of-fact tone that irritated the brunette even further.

“Thank’im for wha’?”

“For keepin’ an eye on you and Ian these last few months.” And again, he said that like Mickey wasn’t going to jump on him and beat him to death.

“What the fuck?!” The very angry Milkovich was about to raise from his spot and rain down fire on Lip when he remembered Franny trying to fall asleep on his lap. He settled for a very angry flip toward Lip making sure the annoying Gallagher knew the conversation wasn’t finished.

“It’s alright, only had to intervened once,” Tony said intently looking at Mickey who didn’t seem to quiet down. “And, you know we look after our people!” The last part was far too condescending for Mick who remembered only too well when Tony sudden appearance stopped his father from knifing him a few months back. Still stuck in the armchair he settled for another finger pointed at Tony this time.

“What d’you mean your people? Ukrainian?” Carl was standing in the door frame with Debbie, both dressed in black and shoes on. Ian rolled his eyes before mustering his most annoyed voice.

“He’s gay, Carl.” Ian didn’t even make the effort to look at his brother. Letting his voice lazily trail over the sentence. Mainly trying to not take part to the conversation unfolding. His gut told him the whole evening was going to end up like the shit-shows Gallaghers tend to create. Not sure he was ready for that yet.

“No shit, me too, I’m gay!” Debbie quickly glanced at Iggy, now seated on the floor and doing his best to ignore the whole conversation. “Well, bi, but you know!” What was it with Debbie and her relentless effort to get everyone’s approval on her ‘gayness’ that annoyed Ian so much? He didn’t know, but when he saw Mickey roll his eyes from the corner of his eyes, he somewhat felt better about it.

“Yeah,” Tony seemed a little taken aback by Debbie’s outburst, “your sister turned me gay,” he added with a chuckle.

“What the fuck?” Was this asshole serious right now? “No one turns you gay dipshit. You’re gay, or you’re not.” Mickey’s tone sent shivers throughout the room; it was time to defuse the situation before someone (Mickey) threw a punch.

“And here I thought **I** turned you gay!” Ian pouted dramatically. This was enough to have everyone laughing for a bit, even Yevgeny who wasn’t sure he had completely understood what had been going on. Mick threw a weak punch on Ian’s shoulder and Chuckled.

Kev and Ve’s arrival completed the mood swing and everyone settled for movie night. Except Lip, Carl and Debbie who spoke in the kitchen for a while, downing beers and cigarettes a little more than usual. When Debbie and Carl left, Mickey noticed the two older brothers’ glances at each other when Lip joined them in the living room. He felt Ian tense instantly.

What was going on?

*

Franny had finally fallen asleep. Mick, used to it by now, gently got up, holding her tight and made his way toward the stairs.

“Wait, I’m coming with you!” He looked at Tony dumbfounded.

“Why?” His eyes jumping out of their socket, eyebrows up to his hairline as he was frantically looking at a suddenly very shy Tony.

“’T’s alright Tony, I’ll go with him, I need to change Fred anyways.” Tami smiled at Mickey and she got up to join him.

What the fuck was going on?

*

Iggy’s phone rang. Most likely a yuppie asshole who ran out of coke and needed an emergency delivery. He grabbed the phone and prepared to get up from the floor. Before he could, though, Kev’s giant hand was on his shoulder.

“You gonna miss the best part of the movie man, stay with us.” He winked and took the device to dismiss the call.

Ig looked up at Mickey the same dumbstruck look on his face.

What the fucking fuck was going on?

*

There must have been about 10 minutes left of the movie when Carl and Debbie barged in through the back door, flustered and obviously spooked.

“Lip,” Debbie shouted as Carl slammed the door, the two of them being too high on adrenaline to be stealth.

Lip and Tony were in the kitchen before anyone else could move. Not that the entire Gallagher clan didn’t react, because they did. Panic was flowing thick in the leaving room, even the kids who were starting to doze off had wide open eyes.

“Liam, get Yev and the girls to your room.” Kev’s tone was definite. Anyone that didn’t know the 7-foot-tall sasquatch was in fact a teddy bear would have been scared. But Liam knew Kev.

“But I wanna…”

“NOW!”

“What the fuck?!” Mickey had reacted on instinct. Just like Iggy who had gotten up in a defensive movement. Kevin Ball had actually shouted at Liam. And although they all knew he was a 7-foot-tall sasquatch teddy bear, the timbre in his voice and his tensed features sent shivers down Mickey’s spine.

The kids ran upstairs, followed by Tami still holding Fred and clearly trying to hide from the unfolding events. Everyone else went to the kitchen. Well Barged in would be a better term for Mickey. He would have barged in guns blazing if he had guns right now. It’s how much he was pissed off by the situation and most of all the Gallagher’s extended clan’s reactions.

“Someone better tell me what the fuck’s going on before I start throwing punches!” He looked Kevin straight in the eyes. “And I’ll start with you!”

“Calm down, Mick, sit down.” Ian was trying to appear quiet and detached but he was fooling no one, and certainly not his husband.

“Don’t fuckin’ tell me to calm down, asshole! You’re all acting edgy! Fuck!” He brushed the tip of his nose with his thumb, looking at the floor for a second before coming back to look into Ian’s eyes intently.

“These two fuckers are gone doing fuck knows what!” He said waving in the general direction of the two Gallaghers dressed in black. “Come on! I’ve sorted it out with the cartels now but Terry’s still fuckin’ out there trying to get to me! You have to be fuckin’ careful, shitheads!” In that instant, everyone remembered how dangerous Mickey Milkovich was before a certain red head tamed him. He was waving his arms up and down, left and right, his voice cutting into the air in the room making it hard for everyone to breath. Everyone but Lip.

Lighting a cigarette, he leaned over one of the kitchen chairs resting his forearms on the back of the old furniture. He raised his chin a little and puffed smoke out of the corner of his mouth, looking at his brother in law for a quarter of a second and then straight in front of him.

“Your father’s not gonna be a problem anymore.” He seemed calm. Ian, however, knew his brother enough to see he definitely was not.

The sentence had thickened the atmosphere even more and it had somewhat let Mickey speechless at least long enough for all of them to startle at the loud thump on the front door.

“Ok,” Without anyone moving an inch, Tony went to the door and opened, not surprised whatsoever to see his colleagues on the threshold.

In the kitchen, everyone came back to their senses, knowing now they all had to play their parts. Mickey quietness and dark eye scared Ian a little, he was expecting his husband to go mental for not having been consulted on the plan, and at least showing it with the murderous eyes he was so famous for in the southside. But there was nothing to read in his eyes now. Nothing at all. That’s what scared Ian the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think happened?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally!

So, it was official, Terry Milkovich was dead. Murdered in his sleep, a butcher knife straight into the heart. The stroke was strong, experimented and resolute. Those were the first observations from the police called to the house last night.

Terry had so many enemies that it’d most likely be easier to find who wouldn’t have done it than the contrary. Although it looked like a professional hit, they didn’t rule out the Milkoviches ‘coz the whole fucking family was able to do it and would most likely not even break a sweat (or shed a tear for that matter).

So, obviously, the South side being such a small village, they knew who to interrogate first and where to find him. Glad to find Iggy had spent the evening with his brother as it would make the groundwork a little less tiring. Two birds, one stone, right? Less happy to find out the brothers had a solid alibi that could be corroborated by half a dozen Gallaghers, the neighbors and an off-duty cop. It would have been easy to pin the murder on another Milkovich. One dead, one in jail, everybody wins. But not that time.

A little down the line, we’ll learn that the case will be closed. The killer will never be found due to lack of evidence. That’s the official version anyhow. It’s true, sure, but it’s not the whole truth. And should you ask, no one would be willing to admit that, well, who cared who killed the asshole Terry Milkovich. Whoever did it, did a service for the community and quite frankly, probably made the whole Chicago PD’s job just a little easier. So, yeah, after doing their due diligence, they just moved on. And no one complained about it.

*

Iggy had slept on the couch not wanting to spend the night with Debbie. The whole evening unfolding in his mind in between restless patches of sleep. He didn’t know how to feel about it. His father was an asshole, but he was his father after all. Guess he was sort of sad. Not sure. He got why Mickey wanted… no needed, to kill him. He needed it, yeah. To protect himself and his husband. Iggy hissed, his mouth curling in the corner making his face contort into some sort of disgust grimace. He couldn’t help it and it made him sick to react that way. But he had been raised by Terry Milkovich after all. And as much as he loved his brother, as much as he accepted Mickey for who he was, this Pavlovian reaction when it came to think of him ‘that way’ could never be repressed.

The realization hit him in that instant. How Terry fucking Milkovich damaged him. Sure, he didn’t rape him like Mandy. Sure, he didn’t repeatedly try to kill him like Mickey. He took his share of beating and humiliation that came with being part of the Milkovich household, like everyone. But the damage was more devious, it was inside. It was not being able to trust Debbie when she said she loved him. It was not accepting his brother lifestyle even though he was glad to see him happy. It was only seeing what he could get from a situation and fuck whoever would get hurt from his actions. It was being fucking sad that his asshole of a father finally beat it.

He got up, wombling on weak legs, the lack of sleep and remaining booze effect in his system making it hard to keep straight. He grabbed the keys to his car, deliberately overpassed his phone and left.

It was still dark outside, although he could see the tip of the day rising slowly behind the shabby houses of the southside. He found he had some difficulties to breathe. Closed his eyes, dipped his hand in his jeans back pocket to find a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. All of them being in poor state, that’s what happens when you sleep on them. He picked the least damaged one, lit it up, threw the pack in the gutter and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke invade him. Cloud his brain for a second. He needed to go. He needed to get away from his fucked-up family. From his father whom he hated but was mourning at the same time. Get away from the Gallaghers and their invasive sense of “being part of the family”. From this fucking city that had been chewing on him for so many years without even having the courtesy of swallowing him up once and for all.

So, he went.

And it would be a long time until anyone in the south side, or even Chicago for that matter would see Iggy Milkovich again.

*

The night before, after the finest of Chicago left, Tony followed suit, his job as an alibi finished.

As Ian managed somehow to calm Mickey down a little, the truth came unfold.

Lip explained, smug face full on, how he had organized for Terry’s assassination by his younger brother and sister while making sure Mickey and Ian had an airtight alibi. “And Iggy!” Debbie added, eliciting a faint and somewhat condescending nod from her brother. Iggy was seated on the stairs looking into nothing, not really listening. His brother on the other hand was trying his best to contain himself, blowing his rage through his nose and fisting the back of one of the kitchen chairs. His eyes darting into his husband’s to try and find rest there. But he found only knowledge. He looked at him for a second, then the floor. Rage still there but quiet, very quiet. He was in on it. He was involved and could have been in trouble. Could still be in trouble. And how about his bipolar?

“You knew about his ass-fucked plan? For how long?” Mickey’s quietness surprised even himself. He was beyond rage, in that place where everything seemed to be a dream, or a post drug daze.

“A week. But Mick it’s…” And there, right there, Mickey lost his shit. And back to his raging self. He jumped on Lip and before anyone could stop him, punched him right on the nose. Lip retreated to the bathroom, Tami helping him with what appeared to be a bleeding broken nose.

“You caused his fucking episode you asshole! You fucking dick thought it’d be a fucking good idea to put that on his shoulders on top of Yev?” He was pacing now, trying so hard to control his anger that it was hurting Ian.

“Mickey, calm down, I’m alright.”

“Shut the fuck up!” His eyes were wild, his knuckles white from fisting so hard, the FUCK U-UP Tattoos standing out.

He moved close to Carl, grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him just enough to bring their faces at the same level.

“You think it’s a fuckin’ game, huh? It’s not a fucking game to kill someone, kid!”

“I didn’t kill anyone.” Carl was on the defensive but not as remotely scared as he should have been, having a Milkovich so close to hitting him. Psychopathy would do that to you.

After a short moment to consider what Carl had just said, the whole clan turned to Debbie. She looked frantic, hair in disarray and eyes wild. Sure, she could have. If Carl couldn’t do the deed, she could have. That was, after all, the whole reason why Lip sent her with her brother. He was prone to murder, yes, but she was worse, she was ruthless.

“He was already dead when we arrived. The police were there at the same time. We hardly got out!” she shouted.

Mickey calmed down suddenly. The angry trash letting place to the professional criminal.

“Anyone see you? You touched anything?” He was looking straight into Carl’s eyes, knowing the kid would have thought of that, more than his sister.

“Nah, we’re good.”

“But who did it then?” Veronica was standing in the kitchen, next to Kevin. Her question seemed random. It, however, was crucial for two reasons. The first one was that it brought everyone back to a quieter mindset, as they started thinking about it.

The second reason was totally lost to Debbie, who uttered “Could be anyone, Terry Milkovich wasn’t really liked.”

But no, that was the point really. Even if a lot of people wanted to kill Terry Milkovich, what would be the odds of it happening exactly at the same moment they decided to do it?

All of them started to think about it, search their brains for a name that’d make sense.

Everyone but two. Ig didn’t care, he looked in the empty and lit a cigarette. He had his own thinking to do and that didn’t involve looking for who got to his father before his fucking girlfriend.

Kevin didn’t bother either. He opened the fridge, grabbed a beer, opened it with an expert twist of the wrist and looked at his family at heart. Quite concerned none of them had made the connection. It was so obvious, though.

He took a sip and looked through the window.

“Lana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have very limited access to wifi. next update Tuesday... hopefully!
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with me, we're nearly there :-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Mickey came straight with what happened in Mexico, life is good for the married couple (Not perfect but good enough 😉). Maybe Ian is ready for more, and maybe Mickey is about to deliver without even knowing it.  
> (Continuation of Babe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> Penultimate chapter (yes, I just said penultimate!)
> 
> She said she would take care of it... she did!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Quick note as well: Thanks for all your messages, I will reply to all, promise, I just have a very bad internet access at the moment (This update is already sort of a tiny miracle!)
> 
> See notes at the end for more Info ;-)

Ian woke up his nose buried in Mickey’s neck. His heart fluttered as he breathed his husband’s smell deeply. Quietly too, as to not startle him. For the last two nights, Mickey had refused to cuddle to sleep. This had thrown Ian into a spleen that he was trying to hide as best he could. It got him pretty perplex as to how much not feeling Mick’s body at night had such a negative impact on his psyche. Apparently, he needed it, somehow more than sex. Who knew!

But he hid it, because really, they didn’t need that on top of the rest. Also, Mickey had every right to feel betrayed and upset. If that meant sleeping together but apart, then so be it. God, this was actually worse than when he slept on the couch, or even when he ran off with that asshole Byron! He was there, right there but he couldn’t touch him, or feel him.

But this morning, however, Mickey was in his arms, skin against skin, fingers intertwined. He felt his man shift a little, eyelashes fluttering slightly. He was waking up. Ian looked at this beautiful man for as long as he could, taking as much as possible before gently untangling their bodies. When he moved his arm, Mickey groaned and put it back in place, hand in hand.

“Couldn’t take it anymore. Fuckin’ need your ass glued to mine to fuckin’ sleep.” He sighed. Still somewhat asleep and yet perfectly aware of his surroundings.

Ian gladly slid his whole face back in the nape of his husband’s neck, smiling and smelling. Then he moved so his nose was gently stroking in the soft spot behind his ear, whispering a soft sorry that Mickey would only hear if he was focusing on the man glued to him. Of course, he heard.

He grunted. “Guess I can find it in me to forgive you, if you can find it in you to fuck me.”

Ian smiled and started kissing his neck, slowly, gently, wetly. He sighed while moving his hand to Mickey’s quickly hardening morning wood, treating it as if it was made of the most precious matter, revelling in each breath elicited from his husband.

“Fuckin’ missed ya, man. Been too long.” Mickey whispered short breathed in between two sighs. “Come on, get movin’!”

Truth was Ian was taking his time ‘coz he wasn’t sure he could get hard. He wanted to. So, so fucking much. But even though he was feeling better, his increased medication actually made it difficult. Mickey picked up on that, as he would. He turned around, caught Ian’s mouth with his own and slowly moved his hand down the tone chest, to the shyly hardening shaft.

“Let me do you,” he said in his mouth before slotting his tongue in, moving it around ever so gently.

He stroked Ian to hardness, fast enough to have both of them sigh in relief. His ministration was efficient and gentle. Gentle like only Ian had seen Mickey be ( well this side of the mexican border anyways). Like Mickey had been with him for years. This side of his husband that he selfishly kept for himself and that made his heart skip a bit every time he was at the receiving end of it.

It took just long enough for Ian to come that he felt a little awkward, a little self-conscious. Mickey had kept kissing him, his lips, his neck, his collarbone, and stroking him faster, stronger, smiling every time he extracted a moan from Ian. And so fucking gentle. Ian came in a groan, feeling his sperm escaping Mickey’s hands and splashing in hot ribbons on his lower stomach. Mickey moaned; his face buried in the crook of his neck. And only now, feeling wetness adding to the tapestry on his belly, did he realize Mickey had come too.

They both smiled, looking at each other for a moment. Observing the colour of their eyes, each freckle and faint wrinkles around the eyes, on their foreheads. Just a few minutes, nothing in the history of time. Although anyone would argue that it was a very long moment to stay silent just looking at each other.

Ian, didn’t know how long they spent, just lost in one another. One thing he was sure of, though, was that he didn’t want to be anywhere else. For the rest of his life.

“Come on, the bitch will be here soon.” Mickey kissed him loudly on the mouth before shoving himself out of bed.

***2 nights before***

_Unknown number / 22:08 –_ _You fuckin bitch the fuck did you do???_

_Svet ☠_ _/ 22:10 –_ _Protect my son. Should be father duty, but I think you too pussy to kill Terry, so I did._

_Unknown number / 22:10 –_ _Don’t fuckin say anything on text fuckin stupid bitch!!!_

_Svet ☠_ _/ 22:15 –_ _Who cares I’m deported anyways. Just delete text._

_Unknown number / 22:16 –_ _You could’ve gotten Debbie and Carl into trouble bitch!_

_Svet ☠_ _/ 22:16 –_ _Why?_

_Unknown number / 22:16 –_ _’Coz all’ you shitheads had the same idea at the same fuckin’ time! They went to the house after you._

_Svet ☠_ _/ 22:20 –_ _I come._

_Unknown number / 22:21 –_ _No you don’t fuckin come!_

_…Call rejected…_

_…Call rejected…_

_…Call rejected…_

_Unknown number / 22:25 –_ _I’m serious you stupid cunt, we don’t need your sorry ass here!_

_Unknown number / 22:25 –_ _Though you liked my father anyhow…_

_Svet ☠_ _/ 22:32 –_ _I like son better. I come now._

_…Call rejected…_

_…Call rejected…_

_“Fuck!” Mickey shouted, throwing his phone on the table in a fit of anger._

_Everyone but him and Iggy had now seated at the table. Iggy was outside smoking a cigarette and he had started walking around like a caged lion his phone beeping nonstop on the table. Ian pick it up, entered his husband’s pin code and read a few texts._

_“Your family.” Mickey grunted. He knew what the texts would say._

_“They’re all funkin’ askin’ if you did it!” Ian found himself utterly pissed off as he read a few more texts._

_Mickey shrugged. He knew._

_“Looks like the air-tight alibi wasn’t such a bad idea after all, huh.” Detached tone and smug face full on._

_“Lip!” Ian rolled his eyes._

_“What’s that, Philip, huh? You proud you nearly got half of the fuckin’ Gallagher litter arrested for murder? That it? Huh?” He crossed the room so that only the kitchen table was between him and his brother in law. Ian and Kev stood up in expectation of a fight. But Lip remained seated, looking Mickey straight in the eye, smugness long gone._

_“I took a decision to protect my family, Mickey. That includes you by the way. And it was a good decision so get over it, asshole.” He inhaled deeply on his cigarette and spit out thick smoke._

_Before Mickey could even wrap his head around Lip’s statement, let alone reply, the back door abruptly opened._

_She didn’t even bother to knock._

_For a short while, no one spoke. Svetlana gestured to Kev to move from his seat. Which he did promptly, and she sat on the newly vacated chair while the overgrown man moved to the staircase._

_“You amateurs! You think it is game, but it is very serious matter! You touch anything in house?” No one spoke. Although very few of them would admit she could be scary, she was scary._

_Carl looked at her for a short moment and decided he wasn’t as scared as he thought he would be. He raised his chin and looked at her with a smug grin. It made her phase for a second. She had apparently misread the young Gallagher and that wasn’t something that happened to her a whole lot._

_“No, we didn’t touch anything in the house. We’re not as stupid as you think we are.” And he nodded, puffed-up._

_Silence._

_“And at least we organized an alibi for Mickey and Ian. Looks like we planned it better than you after all.” Everyone looked between Carl and Svetlana, expecting the Russian to pull out a knife or something at some point. Carl and his ‘don’t give a shit attitude’ had everyone on edge._

_“Jail bird is pussy but not stupid, he would find a solution for himself and carrot boy.” She shrugged, dismissing the argument._

_Pussy. If only she knew how far from the truth she was. If only they all realized what Mickey had done and gone through just for him. Ian was looking at his husband. Who was waving his arms and watching everyone with the irritated look of someone listening to people speaking about him, deciding for him and not able to speak his mind. Ian was looking at him, only him. Quite sure in that instant that Mickey had it all figured out for a while now and that it would have gone smoothly if no one had intervened. Of course, he had a plan for his father. Like he had a plan for the cartel. Like he always had a plan._

_He blamed himself for not trusting Mickey wouldn’t let Terry threatening them much longer. He should have known; he should have guessed. No. No, actually, he should have just asked._

_“You had a plan, didn’t ya?” Mickey looked at him, his left eyebrow raised and a shy crooked smile._

_“Doesn’t matter anymore, I guess.”_

_“You had plan to kill father?” Lana lit up a cigarette from the pack she had in the back pocket of her jeans._

_“No, not kill, but put away long enough…”_

_“No. Not good enough. Dead is better. More permanent. You Americans never stay in jail long enough…”_

_“Except when you’re black!” There was a wave of huffs around the table, but Svetlana chose to ignore Ve’s comment._

_She looked at Ian for a while, her chin up, elbows on the table, the hand holding the cigarette scratching her nose quickly before she blew smoke out. Even through the smoke, her daze was merciless but with a touch of sadness this time that Ian never remembered seeing there._

_“You make him pussy. When he was in prison and you refused to see him, he killed many people, he didn’t care. You make him care.” That was intended as a reproach, although, in that instant, everyone in the room failed to see how this was a bad thing. Everyone but Mickey and his Russian, heartless ex-wife. Being soft in the south side when your name is Milkovich was not a good thing._

_“I come back day after tomorrow with Yevgeny belongings and more money. My plane leave in afternoon.”_

_She got up and reached the back door. As she puffed on her cigarette and opened the door, she turned around to look at Mickey straight in the eye._

_“Care is good for raising son. You and I we know violence is not good when we are young. If you care for Yevgeny like you care for him,” she pulled her chin up in Ian’s direction “Then it is all good. I make good decision. For you and for homophobic father.”_

_And she left, not bothering to say goodbye or even close the door for that matter. And not paying one once of attention to the finger Mickey was pulling on her._

_Kev closed the door close on his way from the staircase to the table, where he sat on the now vacant chair._

_Before any of them could process the load of information exchanged, Mickey, ran up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door behind him._

_“You knew he had killed people in prison?” Ian slightly nodded as an answer to Lip’s question and made his way up the stairs. His husband needed him right now, and he fully intended to be there for him._

_“Y’all seem surprised, you forgot he was Mickey Milkovich?” Veronica stood up as she spoke and grabbed her bag. She looked at her husband and nodded in the direction of the stairs. He understood in the instant and ran up the stairs to pick up his sleeping daughters from Liam’s room._

_“Well he’s in this family now. And I don’t regret what we’ve done either!” Debbie, as usual very exalted, put an end to the conversation, and also to a very odd and eventful evening._

_***_

Quiet time before the shitstorm that would definitely be today. The two men were standing in the bathtub. Naked, silent. Ian was massaging Mickey scalp, trying to create as much foam as possible. The shorter man brought his hands to his head to collect some of the foam and proceeded to wash his body, letting his husband play with his hair. The shower lasted maybe a little longer than one of their showers would normally do. But after all, it lasted less than two separate ones.

Ian washed himself and held Mickey close for a short while, one arm over the shoulder, the other under the armpit, both hands flat on the wet chest. He mused his nose in the crook of his lover’s neck and sighed deeply. He smiled at the sound of a deep sigh mirroring his own and wondered for a second if it was coming from the touch or from the fact that he was relieving himself. He looked down at the yellow liquid purposefully hitting the drain directly and swirling down, washed with the water. They had taken a habit of peeing in the shower even when together. Always aiming for the drain though, ‘coz as Mickey put it, they had stepped in enough pee while in prison. Ian didn’t know why this little thing meant so much for him. Maybe because it was the ultimate intimacy act and they were both comfortable with it. Maybe because Mickey had been the first one to do it.

The brunette delicately dropped his head on the taller man’s shoulder, moving it slowly to create a nice friction with nape of his neck. He Growled.

“Come on Ian, we’ve got to wake Yev.” But none of them moved. Instead Mickey turned his head so he could catch Ian’s lips with his own, forcing him to lift his chin. The kiss was sweet, emotional. And tongues were added, which had them move position to deepen the kiss. Mickey turned around and found his natural place against his husband’s body, like two pieces of a puzzle. Ian moved his hands to his hips and pulled him even closer if possible. So close, even water couldn’t pass through, creating a pool at their joined collarbones.

They remained there, quietly kissing, revelling in the embrace, sighing at the faintest touch. This was where they belonged, within each other. No matter where they were, what would come their way or even their mindset, Mickey with Ian, Ian with Mickey. That’s all they needed, all they knew.

The door flew open. Gasps and startle. They had forgotten to lock the door. Beginner's error. Shit.

“Mickey you got to help me find Iggy, I’ve looked everywhere!”

“Why?”

“Get out, Debs!” Ian shouted. Debbie opened the curtain to catch Mickey’s attention, completely ignoring her brother.

”’Coz he’s your brother and he might be in trouble!”

“The fuck, red!” Attention caught. “Of course, he’s in trouble, it’s Ig!” Ian used the lack of attention of the other two, to turn off the water and grab a towel which he quickly locked around his waist.

“It’s your brother, don’t you care a little?”

“Not really no. Why do you care? Just get back with Sandy,” Ian grabbed another towel and placed it on Mickey’s hips. “Or just go find whichever member of my family’s next on your fucklist.” He snorted; Ian laughed.

“Fuck off Mickey, I need to find him!” She looked at the finger Mickey was giving her for a short moment and stormed back out of the bathroom, apparently intent on wreaking havoc on whoever was in the kitchen.

“Your sister’s a nutcase,”

“Yeah.” Ian proceeded to wash his teeth. Mickey exited the bathroom to find Liam and Yev in the corridor, clearly just awoken by the commotion still taking place downstairs.

“Debbie?”

“Yeah.”

“You know where Iggy is?”

“No.”

“Going back to bed.”

“Good idea.”

Mickey gently grabbed Yevgeny by the nape of his neck as he was following Liam back in their room. “Not you dude, you got to get ready before your mom arrives.” Before he could make a move, Yevgeny had wrapped himself around his waist and was tightening his embrace with all the force he could muster.

“I know, son, I know.” Mickey unlocked his son grip and squatted to face him. “You will need to be tough today, Yev, and show your mom that you’re brave. Can you do that?” The boy nodded; eyes full of tears.

“Show me then!” His son nodded more energetically, raised his chin up and swiped his tears with the heel of his hands. Ian who was standing all dressed at the threshold of their bedroom couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.

“Come on Yev, let’s get dressed while daddy finishes in the bathroom. Mickey turned around and looked up at Ian, eyes full of tears too. This day was going to be shit indeed.

*

In the kitchen, Carl had prepared scrambled eggs and bacon. He was seated at the table, a coffee slowly cooling down in front of him.

“Thanks dude.” Mickey gestured to Yevgeny to sit at the table and proceeded to fill a plate with eggs, bacon and a slice of bread for his son, and a black coffee for himself.

“There’d be pancakes too if Debbie hadn’t done my head in.” The ginger fury had taken upon herself to find Iggy and topple over whoever would stand in her way, or not help (same difference). She had been a pain since they all realized on Saturday morning that he was gone. Why was she so adamant to find him? He had left his phone, he obviously needed to be away for a while and would come back when he felt like it. Mickey didn’t get her reaction. They had not been together that long and half of that time she had actually tried to get back together with Sandy. Gallaghers are crazy assholes!

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the knock on the door and came back to reality when Yev loudly pushed his chair and ran to his mother’s arms.

“Mama!”

“Moya dorogaya, kak ty?” She dropped the luggage she was holding and lifted her son in her arms in an odd way as the boy wasn’t a toddler anymore and she hadn’t carried him in her arms for quite a long time.

Mickey got up and collected the luggage and a small duffle bag she had around her shoulder, put them on the stairs. He tapped on Carl’s shoulder and gestured for him to go away. He did, reluctantly and dropped his ass on the recliner in the living room turning the TV on.

“Coffee?” Mickey asked already making his way to the coffee machine. She nodded, and not letting go of her son, sat down at the table.

“You’re still upset with me?” He shrugged, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling and needed time to think about it, meaning he didn’t want to discuss it right now.

“What d’you do, mama?”

“This is adult conversation, Yevgeny, ne tvoya zabota.” The kid pouted slightly but remained still and silent.

“Your mom did something that upset me, but she did it to help us. I am still upset but with time, maybe I’ll forgive her.”

“Like leaving me here when she goes back to Russia?” The room shrunk suddenly, the two parents looked each other in the eyes, feeling suffocated as if they were locked in a cupboard. Mickey had nowhere to look than into his ex-wife eyes. Had no choice but see the pain there. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to feel sorry for her. But in that instant, he did.

“Go watch TV. Adults need to talk.” He turned to look at his mother, wrapped his arms around her neck for just a few seconds, then got down from her lap and joined Carl in the leaving room. Yev didn’t know what the XXX channel was but Carl seemed very interested, and the ladies were naked. Couldn’t be bad!

“You are good father and Yevgeny is good son, everything will be ok.” Mickey huffed, lighting a cigarette.

“Terry was bad person. Maybe I am bad person, maybe not. I do what I need to do, it’s preservation.” Silence.

“You are good person for people you love. Yevgeny is your son; he deserves that you love him.” Mickey got up to take the pot of coffee, he walked back to the table and filled her mug back up without asking. As soon as he moved the pot away, she took a sip of the hot beverage. The liquid burnt its way down her oesophagus, but she didn’t mind.

“Can you do that? Can you love him?” Mickey looked at her intently. She was asking if this was a good idea to leave her son, if he was ever going to receive the love he deserved. Mickey couldn’t tell her that of course he loved him. Of course, he loved his son. He couldn’t tell her because he couldn’t admit that the kid reminded him of that day. He couldn’t admit that the very fact of standing next to the kid was still giving him nausea. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t face her and show his weakness.

“Yeah.” She read right through him. She was always good to understand what made him tick. And even better to know how to unravel him.

“I really am sorry.” Dark eyebrow raised over blue bemused eyes.

“Not for that day.” She lit a cigarette and pulled on it. “I was victim too that day,” he huffed loudly averting his eyes. She had just dared, the bitch!

She continued, not disturbed by his reaction, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“What do you think Sasha would do to me if Terry complained about me. Do you think Terry would not hit me too?” He sighed.

“I am sorry for after, I tried to force you to be a father. I threaten you because that is what I know.”

They stayed silent for a while. Smoking and quietly drinking their coffee.

“I envy you,” she waited for him to react and he didn’t disappoint. Mouth open, eyebrow raised and gesturing. He was surprised, to say the least.

“You and I we are very similar. Instinct for survival. We do what needs to be done, no matter who we hurt.”

“But you let yourself love. I think it’s weak. But maybe it makes you stronger. Me I love my son, I don’t have luxury to love someone else, I don’t have luxury to be happy. I tried once; it did not work well.” She knew Mickey understood her.

“If you are happy, ultimately, you will love Yev, and he has possibility to be happy too. I envy you because I could never really have possibility to make my son happy.”

Even if he didn’t have to, he wanted to give her something, give her hope.

“I start seeing Ian’s therapist on Monday, I want to do it, so I don’t get angry at Yev all the time.” She looked at him through the smoke of her cigarette.

“Good.” Nothing much to add. All of a sudden Mickey felt this happiness Ian made him see, the one he was chasing, was close. And Ironically, the one activating the last clogs of the machine was Svetlana. Killing his father and bringing his son back in his life were the final pieces to his happiness. He could see it. He could feel it. He could almost touch it now. He took a deep breath and looked at her. If he didn’t know better, he would think she was on the brink of crying.

“I take Yev for few hours to say goodbye.” Moment gone; her Russian-killer-whore face was back for good. She called her son who came suit and left.

As soon as Svetlana closed the door behind her, Ian came down the stairs.

“You gonna see Winters?” Mickey gave him his fondest smile.

“Eavesdropping much, Gallagher?” They both laughed. Ian helped himself some bacon and bread slices and came drop a quick peck on his husband’s head before sitting down next to him.

“I figured she might help… Plus, your insurance is paying so why not huh!”

For a while they made small conversation, speaking about the movie from Friday, and about Yev’s registration at school, and Mickey’s new employee’s gross body odour and how he’s gonna have to tell him. The conversation was light and jolly. As if no one’s son had come into their life, as if no one’s dad had left their life.

“Gotta prepare wages info for the accountant this morning.”

“’T’s alright, bedroom’s a pigsty. Gotta clean it!” Reproachful glance at his husband. Mickey laugh filled out the room.

“No one asked you to, asshole.” He raised his eyebrows with a big smile, smacked his lips on Ian’s and made his way to his office in the living room.

Mickey internally scowled himself for not checking what Carl was watching when Svet sent Yev to the living room earlier. Pretty sure Carl didn’t even think about changing the channel. He had to be a little more careful with that, this house had no parental advisory whatsoever.

“D’you mind not watching that shit when Yev’s around?” Carl looked at him surprised. No one ever had an issue with porn. When he was a kid, Fi would change the channel when there was too much violence. But sex scenes were never a problem.

“He got to learn at one point, dude. Like you didn’t try to watch porn at his age!”

“No, I didn’t.” Mickey was angry now, but the kid being who he was just shrugged.

Fact was, Mickey was about the age of his son when he saw his first porn. He was with his brothers and tried to mimic their ‘teen’ overly inappropriate reactions. But he didn’t get what the interest was, really. He dismissed his lack of reaction on account of his age and moved on.

Only at the age of 13 when he found this video on a phone he’d just stolen; he understood his brother’s reactions. His body was on fire, his brain was numb, blissed out. At least for as long the video lasted. So, he watched it over and over. Any chance he got. At night under his covers. At the bleachers, skipping school. He even discovered an abandoned building he would spend hours at, at weekends, gathering the strength to look for more. More videos. More gay porn videos. Not quite yet accepting the implications behind it all.

And slowly the infatuation disappeared. Consciousness and shame replaced the fireworks and the numbness. Learning to will his body enough to fuck girls was his next step. He found it wasn’t that hard, imagining parts of bodies (men bodies) to get an erection and go with the motion. Easy, really.

And then, along came Ian. Infatuation, fire, numbness. He tried to fight it; he really did. But when the kid came to threaten him, to his house. When he actually held his own during their fight, there was no going with the motion anymore.

But whatever age he was when he saw his first porn, Yev was his son, and his son would not watch porn movies at breakfast time on Sunday fucking morning. Full stop.

“Don’t watch porn when my son’s around, shithead!” Carl shrugged, his attention back at the guy drilling his way through a bunch of moaning blonds.

*

Ian finished tidying and cleaning the room, all the time complaining out loud at his husband evident lack of care for basic hygiene. When done, he joined Mickey in his office. Just thinking of the fact Mickey had an office made him smile. He sat in his usual spot, a pile of paper boxes in the right corner behind the occupied second-hand desk chair. He put his feet on two of the three feet of the chair, moving the wheels back and forth so the chair, and the man seated on it would move with it. Mickey told him to stop a few times; he didn’t. He threatened him, so he’d stop; he didn’t. He even shoved him; didn’t work either. That’s how this became a habit, Ian seated behind him, playing with the chair while he was working. And Mickey sorts of missed it when Ian wasn’t there. It goes without saying that he would never admit that, so, instead, he mumbled when Ian started playing with the chair. Just a little. Just to remind the redhead that you don’t toy with Mickey Milkovich. Knowing perfectly, he wasn’t kidding neither of them. Ian could dress him like Buzz Lightyear, he’d say ‘yes, please, do you want me bent over and beyond, now?’

“I think it’s a good idea that you want to see Winters. She helps me a lot. Sure she can help you too.”

“Yeah, figured, if you and the kid get a better deal out of it, it’s worth it, right?” Ian didn’t get what Mickey was getting at straight away. When he understood he got somewhat angry at how easily his lover would belittle himself all the time.

“You, the way you are is the best deal. It’s exactly what I need and what Yev needs. You’re a good husband Mick, and a good father too. It’d be great if you accepted it!” Mickey shrugged. Even with Ian telling him, he had this little voice in his head, nagging at him.

“If you see the doc, Mick, it must be for you. She can help you deal with all that shit you keep inside, you know, all that shit that makes you angry all the time.” Ian had more and more difficulties to control his voice. Actually seeing a possibility for Mickey to finally find solace, had made him a little overwhelm. His husband noticed it. He turned the chair so he could face him, leaned forward and held the freckled face tight between his two hands.

“I know, babe, it’d be good for all of us.” He kissed him, kept their lips together for as long as it was comfortable for the two of them. When Ian got away from the embrace he asked when Yev was back, ‘coz if it wasn’t too late, they could go to the park together.

“Yeah, good. He should be back at two. I still have some work here babe, with payroll and I also need to go through a few Résumés. Need to find three new guys for that nightclub in Boystown.”

“Why don’t you ask the rainbow squad, I think some of them don’t have jobs. I can ask Geneva if you want.” Ian had already grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

“Not asking the motherfucking asshole for shit!” Ian rolled his eyes and sighed. That was definitely still a sore topic.

“I’m not asking Trev, Mickey, I’m asking Geneva. Not gonna speak to him, haven’t spoken to him in over a year.” The brunette growled. Not that he didn’t like Geneva. He didn’t give a shit about her, actually. But she was working with the guy and speaking with her meant possibly speaking with him. Mickey felt rage building up in his stomach. He tried to will himself to quiet down, breathing slowly through his mouth. Ian saw it and held him tight, nuzzling his nose in the fold of his earlobe until Mickey calmed down. No words were spoken, none needed. In that instant, Mickey understood he had lied to himself, he needed that fucking shrink to help him, for himself, more than for his husband or his son. He needed to get rid of that darkness inside that spoiled every bit of happiness he experienced. He wanted to feel all the time, the same way he felt when he was in Ian’s arms. And now that Terry was dead, he couldn’t help but believe it was possible. Hope he would have it, whatever it was. Bliss. That’s what it was. Bliss.

Silence. For a moment. Just the faint sound of their breathing muffled in each other’s neck.

“Babe,” quiet whisper, a call back to reality.

“Hmm?”

“You need to tell your brother to stop showing porn to my son before I break his nose.” Matter-of-fact statement that made Ian laugh out loud right in the other man’s ear. Instinctive reaction, Mickey jumped right out of the embrace but started laughing forthwith.

*

Yev had been cheerful when his dad proposed to go to the park and Ian said he’d be down for an ice cream too. But, when came the time to say goodbye to his mother, and despite amazing efforts, he couldn’t control his tears. He was seated on the couch with Svetlana while the Gallaghers and Balls were in the kitchen. The atmosphere was heavy, no one spoke. They were all looking at the floor, avoiding the other’s gazes.

Because of the unusual quietness in the house, they could hear Lana speak to her son. They couldn’t understand as she was speaking Russian, but the sad, vibrant tone had them all on edge.

“Syn moy, mne trudno tebya pokinut', no eto nuzhno sdelat'. Vy budete schastlivy zdes' bol'she, chem byli by so mnoy.YA ostavlyayu tebya s lyud'mi, kotoryye budut lyubit' tebya ochen' sil'no. Eto dast vam to, chto ya nikogda ne smog by dat' vam. Svetloye i schastlivoye budushcheye. No vy dolzhny poobeshchat', chto sdelayete vse vozmozhnoye, chtoby byt' schastlivym, syn moy. Vy mozhete poobeshchat' eto?” Yev nodded, lips clenched and chin shaking. “YA znayu, chto oni budut lyubit' tebya, potomu chto oni uzhe tak sil'no lyubyat drug druga. Lyubov' vazhna. YA dolzhen byl skryt' svoyu lyubov' k tebe, chtoby zashchitit' tebya. No ty zhe znayesh', ya lyublyu tebya bol'she vsego na svete, i zdes', v etom dome oni ne pryachutsya. Vy budete schastlivy zdes', moy angel” It was hard for the kid to hold his tears this time, his face contorted, and the tears came out with a loud sigh.

“YA ostavlyayu vas v khoroshikh rukakh, chtoby dat' vam luchsheye budushcheye. No ya vsegda budu ryadom s toboy. Ty vsegda budesh' rasschityvat' na menya. I ty mozhesh' rasschityvat' na svoyego ottsa tozhe. On namnogo sil'neye, chem vse dumayut. On provedet tebya po zhizni. I mal'chik-morkov' ... Yan, on dast tebe vsyu lyubov' i nezhnost', kotorykh ty zasluzhivayesh', lyubov' moya. Vospol'zuytes' vozmozhnost'yu sdelat' kogo-to iz sebya, byt' sil'nym i byt' dobrym tozhe. YA lyublyu tebya, syn moy, tak sil'no!”

Tears and hugs and more tears. And Mickey finally let go, letting silent tears run along his cheeks. Some sort of signal for the others around to stop holding back. Even more tears, now (except for Carl, ‘coz Carl doesn’t cry). Imagine if they’d understood what the mother was telling her son. The house would be flooded in an ocean of sad and slightly salted water.

Svetlana and Yevgeny made their way through the living room, holding hands. As she picked up her luggage, she turned to Mickey.

“Don’t turn him into pussy fag.” The Milkovich showed her a half-hearted finger. Mechanical reaction. None of them had the wit required for their usual exchanges.

The Russian said a general goodbye and left, not even a final glance at her distraught son. One could say it was cold as hell, but whoever knew Svetlana knew she didn’t turn back one last time because if she had, she’d have never left.

When the door slam shut, Yev started. He ran into his dad’s arms who squatted and opened his arms to welcome him. They were quickly joined by Franny who didn’t want her cousin Yev to be sad. Mickey held her too. And finally, Liam caved in and grabbed Mickey by the neck, making the man reel a little and Yev chuckle. Point Liam, well done!

The whole family looked at the scene in awe for a while. They knew by now. They knew Mickey was good with kids. But even though they knew, they were amazed to witness it. Every time.

“Come on, let’s go to the park! We can take Franny’s ball and plastic bowling set and play.” Debbie said as she opened the fridge, grabbed a beer can, froze, and took a bottle of water instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you all as sad as I was writing it?
> 
> Next and final update for this story on Friday
> 
> here are the translations for the Russian dialogues (also, if you speak Russian, I am really really sorry, this is google translation, I know it's bad but I felt it was necessary for Svet and Yev, to have this secret last conversation in plain sight...°
> 
> Moya dorogaya, kak ty? > My dear, how are you?
> 
> ne tvoya zabota > not your concern
> 
> Syn moy, mne trudno tebya pokinut', no eto nuzhno sdelat'. Vy budete schastlivy zdes' bol'she, chem byli by so mnoy. YA ostavlyayu tebya s lyud'mi, kotoryye budut lyubit' tebya ochen' sil'no. Eto dast vam to, chto ya nikogda ne smog by dat' vam. Svetloye i schastlivoye budushcheye. No vy dolzhny poobeshchat', chto sdelayete vse vozmozhnoye, chtoby byt' schastlivym, syn moy. Vy mozhete poobeshchat' eto? > My son, it's hard for me to say, but it needs to be done. You will be more happy here than before, so much. I leave you with people who will love you very much. They will give you what I could never give you. Bright and happy future. You have to tell me that you are going to do your best to be happy, my son. Can you promise this?
> 
> YA znayu, chto oni budut lyubit' tebya, potomu chto oni uzhe tak sil'no lyubyat drug druga. Lyubov' vazhna. YA dolzhen byl skryt' svoyu lyubov' k tebe, chtoby zashchitit' tebya. No ty zhe znayesh', ya lyublyu tebya bol'she vsego na svete, i zdes', v etom dome oni ne pryachutsya. Vy budete schastlivy zdes', moy angel > I know they will love you because they already have so much love for each other. Love is important. I had to hide my love for you to protect you. But you know I love you more than everything and here, in this house they don't hide. You will be happy here, my angel
> 
> YA ostavlyayu vas v khoroshikh rukakh, chtoby dat' vam luchsheye budushcheye. No ya vsegda budu ryadom s toboy. Ty vsegda budesh' rasschityvat' na menya. I ty mozhesh' rasschityvat' na svoyego ottsa tozhe. On namnogo sil'neye, chem vse dumayut. On provedet tebya po zhizni. I mal'chik-morkov' ... Yan, on dast tebe vsyu lyubov' i nezhnost', kotorykh ty zasluzhivayesh', lyubov' moya. Vospol'zuytes' vozmozhnost'yu sdelat' kogo-to iz sebya, byt' sil'nym i byt' dobrym tozhe. YA lyublyu tebya, syn moy, tak sil'no! > I leave you in good hands to give you the best future. But I will always be there for you. You will always count on me. And you can count on your dad too. He is much stronger than everyone think he is. He will carry you through life. And carrot boy... Ian, he will give you all the love and tenderness you deserve, my love. Take the opportunity to make someone of your self, be strong, and be kind, too. I love you my son, so much!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Mickey came straight with what happened in Mexico, life is good for the married couple (Not perfect but good enough 😉). Maybe Ian is ready for more, and maybe Mickey is about to deliver without even knowing it.  
> (Continuation of Babe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Final chapter, and some well deserved closure... or maybe even more😊
> 
> One thing you need to know about this chapter: I was not sure for a while if Mickey wasn't a little OOC, but I have finally reach the conclusion that no😅. Given the right circumstances he would be exactly like that (in my opinion that is!)
> 
> Really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> FYI, the following story is called 'Bernie' and is still under construction. I will be able to post the 1st chapter next Friday and then a new chapter every 15 days. This is the following of this one and it's taking place 2 years after... not saying anything more!
> 
> Thank you guys so so so much for the Kudos and the comments this makes this whole process even more enjoyable!🥰💖

The weather was perfect for what today was. The rising sun was bright already, the sky was blue, and the light breeze made the heat very manageable. It was indeed the perfect day to burry your racist, rapist, homophobic, fucking asshole of a father.

Mickey was seated on the front steps of the Gallagher house, looking through the cigarette smoke he expulsed out of his mouth in almost perfect bubbles. He wasn’t the kind of fucker who watched himself smoke and created magic art with the smoke. He wasn’t a motherfucking youpie. But today, he was seated on the stairs of the house he was sharing with Ian, his husband Ian, the love of his life Ian and absolutely nothing in the world was threatening him, Ian, or their happiness. For as long as he could think, he never felt like today, like everything was ok, like he had no need to look over his shoulder or think three moves ahead. He felt free, he felt happy, he felt like going on a date, or taking fucking holidays, all this shit ordinary people do. And it made him smile, fondly.

The door opened, Ian, in his obnoxious red sweatpants and a black t-shirt, stepped out and quickly moved to sit next to Mickey.

“Hey,”

“Hey, babe. You didn’t need to get up that early.” Mickey said smiling, looking right in the eyes of this tall, ginger freak, who, for some unknown reason, had decided to spend his life with him. He sighed and just went for his mouth, because why not?

“You weren’t there anymore.” He pouted. The fucker pouted. And it melted Mickey’s heart.

“You’re softening, Gallagher.” Joke. He was the one softening. And in that instant, he couldn’t care less.

They just sat there, smoking, silent. And it was good.

“Hey, I was thinking, maybe we could get one of these weekly schedule shit you put on the wall. You know, and put our shrink appointments, and Yev school schedule. And, I don’t know, maybe he’d be happy to start the little league or something. What d’you think?” Ian was watching Mickey metamorphosing into a dad, right under his eyes and he felt overwhelmed with so many feelings. So many amazing feelings. He smiled, dumbly.

“What?”

“You gonna be a great dad!” Mickey looked at him with a blank expression and suddenly jumped on him; legs split open around his waist. Lips on lips before Ian could say anything about the fact they were in the fucking street. Tongue demanding entrance. Mickey didn’t care anymore; nothing was threatening them anymore. Nothing was preventing him from being himself anymore. Entrance granted. He was finally free to become everything Ian wanted, everything Ian deserved. Ian and Yevgeny. Tongues chasing each other, hips moving. Bodies grinding. Things were escalating, too fast for their current location, on the outside stairs, in the fucking street.

“Wanna fuck?” Ian asked pushing his hands up Mickey’s back, under his wife-beater.

“Nah.” Ian looked at him surprised.

“I wanna make love.” Oh! Heart jumping up to his throat. Ian took the hit, hard. Sweat and heat. He hoped Mickey actually felt his heart missing a beat, or two, or ten. Butterflies in his belly. Not sure how to react, so he deflected.

“I love it when you speak dirty to me.” He said, and Mickey chuckled.

“Come on, babe, let’s go upstairs.” He stood up, grabbed his husband’s hand, and led him up the stairs, to their bedroom. Their bedroom, in their house, that they shared with their son, and their family. Happiness. Pure happiness.

Door closed. They looked at each other for a short while, until Mickey initiated the kiss. Soft, tender, tongues swirling together. He led Ian to the bed, gently. They sat and kissed again. Mickey grabbed Ian’s t-shirt and lifted it until Ian raised his arms to help remove the piece of clothing. He kissed his collar bone, his nipples, down, down to his belly button, wet kisses but no tongue. Not yet. he was taking his time. They were making love.

It wasn’t the first time, mind you. They had made love before. They had been tender and sweet before. But it was the first time the words were spoken. And that somehow changed everything. Nothing would be the same from now on because they had acknowledged that this emotional connection, they had sometimes during sex, that was them making love. Mickey had acknowledged it. Mickey had said it, he had asked Ian to make love to him. No to fuck him, or to get on him as he usually did but to fucking make love to him.

Ian’s mind was spiralling, repeating these words in his head as he removed his husband’s final piece of clothing, and kissed his hip, his belly, making his way back up to kiss his mouth, gently asking for entrance by licking his bottom lip. Tongues playing together. They were making love.

These two were actions more than words. So, when words were spoken, they were heavy, they had consequences. Mickey had opened his legs, wide, grabbed Ian’s fingers and put them in his mouth. He sucked at them, slowly, never looking away from his husband’s eyes. Finally admitting to himself how much he loved making love to him.

Gazes locked, Ian’s fingers entered him and stroked slowly, pouring lubricant at some point to help the process. Now would be around the time Mickey would become impatient, wriggling, telling him to get the fuck on with it. But not this time. This time he looked at him, intently, and sighed, content. As his fingers worked in and out, Ian studied his husband’s face. Every fold on his forehead, every wrinkle starting to form around his eyes. They weren’t kids anymore, they were adults. They were married, they had a son. And they were making love.

There was no discomfort on Mickey’s face when Ian penetrated him. There hadn’t been any for a while now. Their bodies knew each other by heart. Every nook and cranny, every shiver was known, understood, enjoyed. The movements were slow, deep. Ian’s hips moved together with Mickey’s hands on the small of his back. Their gaze lock only broken when the need for a kiss was too strong to ignore. And tongues dancing, again, to a music only they could hear. Hearts beating in perfect unison. It was pure, it was perfect. They were making love and they could never have enough of that feeling when their skins and their minds connected alike.

They came, together, at the exact same time. They were never too far apart, sometimes enjoyably close. But never at the exact same time. It made Ian smile, a stupid bright giant smile. And Ian smile made Mickey smile, a stupid bright giant smile. And they remained there, looking at each other, smiling, forgetting to withdraw until it became uncomfortable. Ian shifted but didn’t move, settled his nose in his husband’s neck, fell asleep embarrassingly fast. Mickey chuckled but remained there. He liked feeling the weight of Ian on top of him. Had never allowed it before, never said it before, ‘coz you know… But now it was different, now he was free to be as fucking sappy as he wanted. Free to be himself. Free to be in love with his fucking husband.

And what Mickey said, Mickey did. From that point onward, when Mickey wanted to get Ian flowers, Ian got flowers. When Mickey wanted to kiss Ian in the middle of a crowded restaurant, Ian was kissed in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Ian thought he had gotten Mickey relatively comfortable with PDAs… He had seen nothing.

And with that thought, he drifted to sleep.

*

Ian got woken up by something thrown at his head. A few flickers of his eyes and he was fully awake. Also, fully aware he was laying naked on top of Mickey. And… Yep, Carl was standing in the doorway, looking at them. And, double Yep, he had thrown the bottle of lube they’d used before and not put away. Mickey started moving beneath him awaking slowly. He opened his eyes and threw his arms around Ian, while the tall man was trying to wriggle the sheets back up with mitigated results. But Mickey didn’t seem to care, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him loudly on the mouth, then on the chin, the neck where he remained smiling.

“Dudes!”

“What?” Mickey’s voice was muffled by his husband neck, and the vibrations the lips made on his skin made him giggle. They both felt good and the slightly embarrassing situation didn’t change anything.

“Can’t you just, like, wear underwear or something?”

“How d’you fuck with your shorts on?” Mickey was now looking at his brother in law straight in the eyes, smiling wildly. Ian ceased the moment to grab the sheets with his feet and drag them back over their naked bodies. And just because he could, he set a trail of sweet little kisses down his husband jawline and neck, expertly making his way to his collar bone.

This is when Carl finally decided he was overstepping.

“It’s 9. We need to leave in 45 minutes. Kids are fed and ready, by the way. You’re welcome!” He said smugly. And he closed the door behind him as his little speech had had no impact on Ian who was conscientiously kissing his way through Mickey’s torso.

As soon as the door closed, Mickey gently pulled Ian up and kissed him, holding the back of his head. Ian moved his hands to surround Mickey’s face, gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs and retaliating the kiss until Mickey pushed away from the embrace.

“Come on, let’s get this shit over with.” And he got up, went to the dresser, and picked up a black shirt and black dress trousers. He opened another drawer and selected dark blue jeans and a black silky shirt for Ian. He then proceeded to look for clean underwear and socks.

“Mickey,”

“Hmm?”

“I wanna try for firefighting certification,”

“K.”

“The pay’s better, and with Yev and all, I think It’d be good, you know.” Ian was trailing his voice obviously looking for approval.

“You don’t need better pay. In fact, between the dough I make with the agency and the money Svet gave us, you don’t really need to work at all.”

“You want me to be like a fucking housewife?” Ian was offended. His job counted for him he wasn’t about to quit because his husband was making ‘enough dough’.

“No, I want you to do what you want to do.” Mickey turned around and looked at Ian, the corner of his mouth jerking into a sweet smile. Ian was seated against the wall, his legs folded under the sheet, arms knotted around them, looking at him, pouting.

“I want to be a firefighter.”

“Ok, then.” Mickey dropped the clothes in a heap at the bottom of the bed and jumped knees first to face Ian. Smiling fondly at each other, like two teenagers falling in love. Someone had to break the spell at one point if they wanted to be ready on time. Mickey showed a wicked smile.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a housewife outfit though,” he chuckled, “Little skirt and earrings, and heels, hmm!”

Ian laughed out loud and playfully shoved his husband to the side.

“Kinky bastard!” He said smiling while putting on his dirty underwear to go to the bathroom.

*

The atmosphere was odd. Quite a few people came. No one was really crying.

At the church, during the short religious ceremony, some of Sasha’s whores, Terry’s favourite ones had fake cried for a while. But they had run out of tears before anyone had bothered to care. Most likely, some of Terry’s brothers cared a little, but Milkoviches didn’t cry over dead bodies. As for his children, they didn’t cry because their father didn’t give them any reason to cry. Colin and Jamie were certainly a little sad, but they wouldn’t miss him.

Iggy wasn’t here, despite Debbie’s best effort, she hadn’t found him. Mickey had grabbed Ian’s hand when they entered the church and had not let go of it since, despite the offended and murderous looks from Terry’s nazi friends. Yev had not left their side, moving from Ian to Mickey, holding hands, hips, thighs. Until finally he spoke his mind.

“Dad, it was my grand-pa, right? I think it’s sad that he is dead, but I didn’t know him, so it’s hard for me to be sad. I’m sorry!” He said looking at the open casket.

“No need to be sorry little man. He didn’t deserve to be your grandfather. He didn’t deserve to be my father either. I’m not sad and Ian’s not sad either. So… don’t be sad, ok?” he had kneeled and taken his son into his arms, still holding hand with his husband, rendering the whole position a little odd. As he got back up, he saw his father’s friends looking at them disgusted. He turned to Ian and kissed him, boldly, deeply, tongues meddling, teeth clashing; Ian followed his move understanding what he was doing straight away. And, as he would do, pushing it a nudge further, stroked gently up and down the shorter man’s back, settling his hand on the small of his back, under his shirt, very obviously playing with the hem of his trousers. He kissed his way to his ears and whispered.

“I’m ok takin’ you on the fuckin’ coffin f’you wanna scare’em away,” and he sucked his earlobe. Mickey chuckled.

“Don’t fuckin’ tempt me,” He turned around, grinned and flipped off the whole bench of assholes.

As everyone started sitting, Ian, Mickey and Yev sat in the front with Colin and Jamie. Mickey felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. “Mandy!” Without thinking he got up and took her in his arms, followed suit by Ian, holding an ear to ear smile. As Mickey still refused to let go of Ian’s hand, again, the whole situation looked like a strange assortment of human parts. None of them cared.

“You can’t make it to my wedding, but you come for that asshole, bitch!”

“Shut up, fuckhead!” Years apart and nothing had changed. Ian smiled fondly.

“You look good!” She smiled at him. Before she could reply, the priest asked everyone to take a sit.

The ceremony was awkward, a few fake tears and lament were heard in the otherwise silent church. The priest had been asked to make it short, so he did. After all, he knew quite well who was being buried and was happy to expedite the process. As a religious man, he believed in heaven and hell, so he knew perfectly where Terry Milkovich was heading. After the mandatory religious farewell that no one in the audience cared about, he asked if anyone had a word for the departed, hoping no one would move. He was as surprised as everyone when Mandy got up and went to the stand.

“I just came here today to make sure Terry was really dead. He was an asshole. He was a fucking racist, a homophobe and a rapist and I don’t recall having any good memory with him... Except maybe today.” She turned around and flipped her dad off before making her way to the exit, ignoring the protests from her older brothers and her uncles and the cheers from the Gallaghers. She only winked at Mickey who was showing the brightest smile she’d ever seen on him.

Mandy was gone for the day, but not forever. She was back in her brother’s and Ian’s life for good. From that point onward she would visit them several times a year, for the kids’ birthdays, she wouldn’t miss one. And for their anniversary, to make up for missing the wedding. At one point, she even stayed around for a few years.

*

In the cemetery, there was much less people, the curious south siders that attended the church ceremony had not been bothered to walk to come. Family, close friends and the Gallagher extended clan who loudly stated every time someone asked one of them, that they were here for Mickey because they really didn’t give two fucks about the deceased.

As they gathered around the hole topped with the cheapest tombstone Colin could find, Mickey got pulled away by one of Terry’s friends. Being his stubborn self, he didn’t let go of Ian’s hand, making the taller man stumble over behind him.

“It’s not over faggot! Your sissi wife there won’t see us come” Mickey looked at him for a second and laughed. A low laugh, coming from deep within him, escaped through a smile deprived mouth and clenched teeth. You don’t threaten Micky Milkovich. Really, you do not threaten Mickey Milkovich’s family. But most of all, you do NOT threaten Mickey Milkovich’s one and only love. He came closer to the man and grabbed his balls, tightened until he saw the pain contort the other man’s face. He moved his mouth to his ears and whispered.

“Yes, it’s over. You see, I couldn’t watch my father in the eyes when he died, so I guess I’ll have to settle for you. I think I’ll enjoy watchin’ the life quit your sad fuckin’ face when I shove a knife up your ass.” He tightened his grip even more; the man’s eyes were all watery from the pain. “So, you and your pathetic mob are gonna leave us alone, or I’m comin’ after you. And I promise, I’m gonna enjoy takin’ my time fuckin’ you up.” He released the man’s hurt manhood, locked his hand in the back of his head and pulled him into a harsh kiss. Gasps and stupefaction around them, except for Ian whose smug smile would have made Lip jealous. The man didn’t move, pain still irradiating from between his leg and astonished that the thug he went to threaten had owned him from start to finish. With one hand only. Mickey released him and looked at his gang with a wicked smile.

“Who’s next, huh?” Ian’s laugh behind him brought him back to what really mattered to him. He took Yev’s hand with his own and watched as Terry was slowly dropped down his final resting dirt hole in the ground.

He didn’t even notice when Terry’s friends left. Further down the line, they would actually try to come after him. But every time they would meet a wall of Milkoviches. Because it was one thing to have their brother/father going after one of their own, but strangers? No fucking way!

“Ok, so that’s done. I’ve put some Champaign in the fridge at the Alibi.” Kevin said as an invitation. Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand. The gesture was quickly understood, and Ian told Kevin they would stay a little while longer. The whole family was set in motion. Debbie asked ‘Yevy’ to come with her so his fathers could have some time alone.

Once everyone had gone, the two men remained motionless for a while, standing straight, hand in hand, looking at the hole in the ground.

“I only wished I’d kill him myself”

“I’m glad you didn’t” Ian looked at Mickey. His husband breathed deeply, his bottom lip shaking slightly. He smiled. A contagious smile, that made Ian smile too.

They remained there for a short while, looking at the ground. Holding hands, thumbs stroking the other’s skin, gently, lovingly. Mickey looked up at Ian and sighed before speaking.

“Wanna go see your mother?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, di you enjoy this story?
> 
> Where you happy with the special guest star Mandy? (she's gonna be there more in the next story and Sandy too, I love these characters!)
> 
> Also, throughout the story I left some clues as to what' happening with Debbie... Are you a real life Hercule Poirot? Did you find out what's happening?🤓 The answer next week in the first chapter of 'Bernie'

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked this chapter. I absolutely loved writing it (and the next one too 😉). I really like Svetlana as the character seems to have 1001 layers. Some very good, some very bad and some just very human^^
> 
> I know this chapter is short but I couldn't bring myself to mix it with the next one. I just like so much how it ends!
> 
> Next chapter on Tuesday.


End file.
